A Human Like You
by MoonShoesWarbler
Summary: Kurt always wanted to see the ocean. But when he does, he comes across a creature he always thought was just a fairy tale. Blaine never thought he'd fall in love with a human. How far will he go to stay with Kurt? Merman Blaine, Human Kurt. Klaine.
1. Meeting Blaine

Kurt had many dreams. He had a ton of things that he wanted to do with his life, most of them had to do with fashion, music, and becoming an actor. He loved to perform.

But one of his smaller dreams? To see the ocean.

He wasn't quite sure why that was something he wanted. A day at the beach seemed like the complete opposite of something Kurt would find fun. When Mike Chang had stated he wanted a pool party to celebrate his birthday Kurt was the only person who showed up in long pants and a hoodie, hiding in the shade the entire party.

He supposed it was because it was something his mother always dreamed about. Seeing the ocean. He felt like if he did it... she was sort of doing it as well, through him.

Even though her death was so long ago, Kurt felt it was his job to make sure that dream came true... in dedication to her.

That's why he was so thrilled when his father and Carole surprised him with plane tickets.

"Dad! This is amazing, what is this for?"

"For doing such a great job at Nationals, you kids deserve a fun summer trip."

"We really appreciate it, but we didn't win."

"Hey, just because you didn't come in first place, that doesn't mean you guys didn't do an amazing job."

"This is going to be great, it's going to be like a beach party every day!"

"I can't believe I'm finally going to get to see the ocean."

"Well, unfortunately Carole and I aren't going to be able to go with you guys, Carole can't get off work, and there's no way I could close the shop for two weeks."

"But if you guys aren't coming why are there four tickets?"

"We thought you might each want to invite a friend. Now there are some rules that come with this trip since you're going on your own..."

"I gotta call and invite Rachel before she makes other plans!"

"Finn, you might want to listen to the rules before inviting your girlfriend."

"Don't worry about it dad, Rachel and Finn won't be doing anything inappropriate, Rachel doesn't plan on sleeping with Finn until she's twenty five, it's part of her long range plan..."

"Who are you going to invite, Kurt?" Carole asked with a smile.

"Well, Mercedes of course." Kurt said smiling.

Sometimes Kurt wished he had a boyfriend.

But going with Mercedes would be just as fun. She was his best friend after all.

He couldn't believe his dream was finally coming true.

* * *

><p>It didn't really sink in until they checked into their hotel.<p>

"Alright, let's change and hit the beach!"

"Kurt, you're not wearing that."

"I burn really easily, I'm not going to take any chances."

"If you wear that you'll die in the heat at least put on swim trunks."

"Didn't bring any."

"Well then I guess our first order of business is going to have to be a shopping trip." Mercedes said with a smirk.

"I love the way your mind works." Kurt said, his smile growing as he looked at her.

* * *

><p>Mercedes decided to head back to the hotel and head to bed early, saying that between waking up at four in the morning to catch their plane and the six hour shopping trip she was too exhausted to hang at the beach today.<p>

Since Finn was taking Rachel to one of the finest restaurants he could find (that he could still afford) Kurt figured he was on his own when it came to his first time seeing the ocean.

He changed into the swim trunks that he'd bought today shopping with Mercedes, along with one of his least favorite t-shirts (he didn't want salt water all over one of his good shirts after all), heading out.

He could barely contain his excitement as he finally felt the sand between his toes, the cool air blowing and hitting his face as the sun just started to set against the water.

He could understand why seeing this was so important to his mother... it was absolutely breath taking.

He just wished she had seen it too before she died...

He also wished he had someone to share it with.

Realizing that it was going to be dark fairly soon, Kurt started to head back, day dreaming as he walked until he heard a strange sound.

He looked around a moment, he seemed to be alone... no one else was here, so what was that sound?

"Hello?" He called out, looking around. When no one responded, he tried to find the source of the sound.

"Is someone there?" he asked again, looking at what reminded him of a wall, only made of rocks. Whatever was making that sound was on the other side.

He carefully climbed over the rocks, completely shocked at what he saw. He was pretty sure all the air had left his body and he couldn't remember how to breathe.

He had to be imagining things... because there was no way what he was seeing was real.

There, right in front of his face, was the most handsome and attractive man he'd ever seen in his life. He had a thick head of curly dark hair that almost covered his big bright beautiful brown eyes.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, but his waist was completely twisted and wrapped up in what appeared to be a fishing net. The other side of the net was caught on a rock so he couldn't move.

His hands were desperately pulling and yanking at the net, but his actions just seemed to be making everything worse.

The lower half of his body where his legs should've been, was replaced with a tail. A fin, actually.

It was an extremely pale green and shined lightly in the spots where it was still wet from the ocean, a rather large hook stabbing right through the very bottom of it.

Kurt was in the presence, of a merman.

And a panicked one at that. Though Kurt couldn't say he blamed him, he'd be freaking out too if he had a hook in his foot, erm... fin, and a net trapping him against a rock so he couldn't return to the sea.

But was Kurt actually seeing what he thought he was seeing? Could he actually be looking at a merman? A creature he believed to be nothing more than a character from a story book?

Upon spotting Kurt, the young merman's eyes widened a bit (Kurt hadn't been sure that was possible, they seemed so big already), and even more panic and fear crossed his face, tugging at the net even harder.

He was afraid of Kurt.

"Hey, hey, it's okay... I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Kurt said softly, slowly making his way closer to the merman.

But upon seeing Kurt move closer he just tugged even harder at the net, tears filling his eyes but never falling down his face.

"Calm down, it's alright, it's okay, I'm going to help you." Kurt said, the merman's motions slowed slightly and he tilted his head as he looked Kurt over.

"I'm gonna help you free yourself, okay?"

The death grip the merman had on the net got significantly lighter.

Kurt slowly kneeled down, putting his hands on the net and carefully unwrapping it from around the creatures waist.

But the second he managed to get him free, before he could even register that he was done, the merman practically jumped back into the water.

"Wait! Come back!" He shouted loudly, frowning after a couple of seconds when he saw no signs of anything in the water.

He hadn't even gotten to talk to the guy.

He wanted to hear his voice... to speak to the creature that he didn't even know existed until now. But he didn't get to.

He blinked in surprise however when the familiar face popped up above the water from the nose up.

"You didn't give me the chance to take the hook out of your..." he hesitated, was he really about to say what he thought he was about to say? Was this even happening? Was he dreaming? "Out of your fin... it's going to hurt for a really long time if you don't let me take it out."

The boy tilted his head curiously, the same way he had before.

He was obviously trying to figure out whether or not Kurt could be trusted.

"I swear, I just want to help." He said, but he didn't budge.

"Can you... do you not understand what I'm saying?" He said, suddenly realizing that this creature might not even understand English.

But then he nodded.

"You can? You can understand me?"

Another nod.

"Can you speak?"

Nothing this time.

"Will you come back so I can help you?"

He hesitated a moment before coming back to the shore.

Kurt noticed his tail was a much darker green now that it was wet then it had been when he was dry and on land.

"Okay, this is probably going to hurt, but only for a second... it'll hurt a lot worse if you leave it... okay?"

Nod.

Kurt pulled the hook out as carefully and gently as he could, unable to believe that he'd just touched a merman fin.

"There, you're all set." He said, biting his lip.

"I'm Kurt, by the way." He was silent a moment, just incase he wanted to say anything... he didn't. "Do you have a name?"

Nod.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

He leaned forward, squinting his eyes and practically sticking his face in Kurt's face to the point where their noses were almost touching and Kurt leaned back a bit out of pure instinct.

"Why did you trap me in a net if you were just going to let me go anyway?"

Kurt was positive he stopped breathing... he spoke. His voice was beautiful.

"I didn't trap you in the net."

His eyes went back to their normal size. "You're human?"

"Yes."

"It was human's net, so you did it." He didn't sound angry or like he was accusing Kurt of something... he sounded like he was just stating facts.

"No, I'm not human, I _am_ a human. I'm Kurt, a human. There are lot's of humans out there that could've made that net. But it wasn't me." He didn't seem to understand. "I'm a human, just like you're a merman. I'm Kurt, just like you're..."

"Blaine." he replied.

"You're Blaine." Kurt finally breathed out.

"And you're Kurt... a good human." Blaine smiled, it was the first time Kurt saw him do that.

"Thank you for helping me."

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome." Blaine turned to go back in the water.

"Blaine?" His head turned. "Will I see you again?"

"You want to see me again?" Kurt nodded. "You'll be alone?" Another nod. "And you'll still be a good human?" One last nod. Blaine smiled.

"I'll be here the same time tomorrow." He said before diving in and swimming away.

* * *

><p>So I got this idea because there's a lot of merman Kurt fan art going around tumblr and I just wanted to write something where Blaine was the merman and Kurt was the human. Just do something a bit different.<p>

More coming soon. Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter! :D


	2. Stories Of Sea Witches

The day seemed to go by so slowly, despite the fact that everything he did was extremely fun. But knowing that he was only a few hours away from seeing Blaine again, he wanted nothing more than for it to be time to go see him.

When the time finally came, Finn and Rachel had decided to go back to the hotel room, watch a movie and order room service, he assumed cuddling would be involved, and Mercedes had met an extremely cute guy who invited her on his boat with his friends.

He was glad Mercedes had plans for the night, he would've felt guilty leaving her alone for the rest of the day.

He made his way back to the spot where he first met Blaine, climbing over the rocks just like he had the day before, only this time no one was there.

He sat down, drawing pictures in the sand with a stick he managed to find while he waited.

He wasn't too concerned. Blaine said he was coming, so he'd be here. Kurt knew it.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, he heard a splash, and when he looked up, he saw Blaine poking his head out of the water from the nose up, just as he had yesterday.

"Hi." Kurt said a bit breathlessly.

It wasn't until Kurt spoke that Blaine made his way onto the shore. He scooted a bit closer and examined Kurt carefully. "Your upper body changed."

Kurt looked at him, confused, but then realized what he meant. "I changed my shirt."

"Shirt?"

"This." Kurt said grabbing at his shirt. "I would've changed my pants too but I only bought one pair of bathing suit trunks so..."

"Bathing suit?"

"Yeah... those are different names for clothes. Humans wear clothes to cover their bodies. I guess that's not something you're familiar with..."

"But you said you'd be the same, you wouldn't change today..."

"I said I'd still be a good human, I still am, just because I changed my shirt that doesn't mean I'm evil now."

"So good humans change their clothes?"

"All humans change their clothes, but that doesn't change whether or not they're good, or bad, people."

"Oh. I like clothes. They look like fun."

"They are fun." Kurt said smiling. "So, I told you about something human, why don't you tell me about something merman?"

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, whatever you want to tell me."

"Merpeople are always told humans are mean, that we're not suppose to trust them."

"Not all humans are mean, though I have met my fair share of mean humans."

"Humans are mean to you?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm gay... and a lot of humans think that's wrong."

"What's gay?" Blaine asked, tilting his head again.

"Gay means, that if you're a boy, you like other boys, and if you're a girl, you like other girls. So... instead of marrying a girl when I get older like everyone expects me to, I want to marry a boy."

"That's not wrong." Blaine said, Kurt smiled. "I guess that means I'm gay too."

Kurt looked at him, a bit surprised. "You are?"

"Yeah, because I want to marry a boy."

"I guess we've got a lot in common. You like clothes, I like clothes."

"You like boys, I like boys." Blaine said smiling.

"Do you like music?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I love music! I sing all the time!"

"Me too! I'm even in my schools Glee Club! I want to be on Broadway someday."

"What's Broadway?"

"It's a place where people perform, do shows, and sing for an audience."

"We have that!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I want to perform, do shows, and sing for an audience... but my dad won't let me." He looked down.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't let me go out much."

"He let you come here to see me."

"He doesn't know I'm here... he doesn't even know I'm not home right now."

"No offense, but he must not pay much attention to you if he thinks you're home."

"He doesn't. He's very busy, he has a lot of other important things to worry about."

"You're his son, you should be important too."

"It's complicated." He said before biting his lip. "Does your dad know you're here with me?"

"Well, he knows I'm here, but he doesn't know I'm hanging out with a merman."

"Is he near by?"

"No, he's back home. I'm here with my brother, his girlfriend, and my best friend."

"Do they know you're here with me?"

"I didn't tell anyone about you, if that's what you're hinting at. You made it very clear that you wanted me to come alone, I assumed that meant not to tell anyone about you."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Kurt asked, slightly confused by the random question.

"Having legs, what's it like?"

"Oh, it's... it's alright I guess." Kurt said with a bit of a shrug.

"What's it like to walk?"

"I'm not really sure how to answer that..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what to say if you asked me what it was like to have a fin, or to swim, maybe I should've asked a different question..."

"Well, I know what it's like to swim... I just don't know what it's like to swim with a fin."

"You mean humans get to walk and swim but merpeople don't get to do both? How is that fair?"

"Well, we can't breathe under water like you can."

"Why not?"

"I don't know... man, you sure do ask a lot of questions."

"You don't answer very many."

"Well, you're asking me questions I don't know the answers to." Kurt said, laughing.

"Have I been asking too many questions?"

"No, you're fine, you can ask me all the questions you want."

"But I feel like I'm not being fair... I'm asking everything, you ask me something this time."

"Okay... um..." Kurt thought a moment. "So, can you talk to fish and crabs and stuff?"

"No, what would make you think that?"

"Well, in the story of the Little Mermaid, Ariel can do that, so I figured you could too."

"The story of the Little Mermaid? Never heard of it."

"Well, how about I tell it to you, and you can tell me how accurate it is."

"Okay!"

"Well, it's about this mermaid named Ariel, and her and her best friend Flounder the fish find human stuff in sunken ships. Then they bring it to Scuttle the seagull and he tells them what it's used for in the human world."

"She can talk to the fish and birds? That's not accurate."

"She also talks to a crab."

"So far this story isn't based off any facts at all."

"Well, she falls in love with this human she sees on a boat named Eric, he's a prince, and since she wants to be with him, she trades her voice to the sea witch so that she can get legs and be human."

"Now that, we have."

"A sea witch?"

"More like sea witches. But they don't live anywhere near us. They look like us, except... well... they look sort of, not dead exactly, but..."

"Like zombies?"

"What's a zombie?"

"The living dead."

"Yeah! They look like zombies, like merzombies."

"Sounds creepy."

"Yeah, that's why we usually avoid them. But they try to get us to come to them. You see... if a sea witch uses her powers to help a merperson, it makes them look more life like, more young and beautiful and normal... so they all try to help as many merpeople as they can so that they'll look more like us."

"So... I guess that means they're good?"

"I guess. But I was always told to stay away from them, so maybe not... I don't really know."

"Do you have to give them something, like how Ariel gave up her voice?"

"You have to give them two things. The way it works, or so I've been told, is that if a merperson wants something, they must trade and loan. So, for example, we'll use the character in your story, Ariel. She wants to be loved by this Eric guy, right?"

"Right."

"So she needs legs from the sea witch... to get them, she'd need to trade something. Like... a necklace, or something like that, and that turns into the legs she needs to meet Eric so he can love her back."

"And she doesn't get the necklace back, because it's been turned into something else..."

"Exactly! Then she would loan her favorite thing, the one thing that's most important to her."

"Her voice."

"Yeah, so the sea witch would keep her voice while she was off being human and trying to win over Eric. If she succeeds, her voice comes back to her automatically."

"But if she fails, then she has to go back to the sea witch in order to get her voice..."

"Which means she can't skip out on her fee."

"So the sea witch knows she'll come back, because she wouldn't just leave her voice behind forever."

"You got it."

"So what is this fee?"

"I don't know. All I know, is that you're only required to pay a sea witch if you fail to get what you want."

"So if Ariel wins Prince Eric's heart, she's not required to pay the sea witch."

"But if she fails, the witch used all that magic for nothing, and so she wants something in return."

"The whole thing sounds sketchy to me, Blaine. I mean, not knowing what the fee is. What if it's like... your soul, or something? What if you're doomed to spend the rest of your life as her slave? Plus, I thought you said that using magic makes them young and beautiful, so even if you fail, the magic wasn't really all for nothing..."

"Hey, I've never actually spoken to a sea witch, Kurt. I'm just repeating rumors I've heard from other merfolk. I don't have all the facts."

"So... what would you loan?"

"You mean what's most important to me?" Kurt nodded. "Probably... my voice, just like Ariel. Like I said, I love to sing, so if I didn't have my voice..."

"Understood." Kurt said softly.

"So, does the prince fall in love with Ariel?"

"Yeah, he and his dog find her and take her back to the castle, and then-"

"What's a dog?"

"It's an animal, a lot of humans keep them as pets."

"Can you talk to dogs?"

"No."

"Well, if you can't talk to the animals that live in your world, why would you assume I could talk to fish?"

Kurt laughed. "I didn't think of it like that."

"I better head back home... it's getting late and I have a long swim ahead of me."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Only if you promise to tell me more about the Little Mermaid and how her and the prince fell in love." He said before winking.

Kurt smiled. "Deal."

* * *

><p>So, Kurt learned some new things about merpeople, and Blaine heard the story of the Little Mermaid. Yay, they're becoming closer. :]<p>

New chapter coming soon. Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far! :D


	3. Kurt Might Tell

Over a week had passed and Kurt and Blaine had become practically attached at the hip. They started going to see one another earlier in the day, and staying later at night than they use to.

But the closer they got, the harder it was to keep the secret.

"Kurt! Guess what! A local theatre company is putting on a production of Gypsy! I bet we could get four tickets to tonight's show!"

"Wow, Rachel... I would love to but I already made other plans."

"Other plans? Well, just cancel them."

"I can't, it's complicated."

"What on Earth could possibly be more important than Gypsy?"

"I'm sorry, I just... I can't make it." He said before walking out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Dude, we haven't spent any time together on this trip, why do you keep making excuses whenever I ask you to hang out? We're brothers, brothers don't do that to each other."<p>

"I'm sorry, Finn. I really want to, it's just..."

"I know, you're busy today. You're busy every day." Finn said before storming off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, want to go on another shopping spree?"<p>

"Today? Uh... sorry, Mercedes. I can't."

"But we haven't spent any time together since our last shopping trip and that was the first day we got here... why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird."

"Yes you are, it's like you're hiding some big dark secret or something. Every day you go out and you don't come back until we're all asleep. Nobody knows where you go or what you do... or even who you're with!"

"Well, you spent the first three days going on boat rides with that cute guy you met. I didn't flip out on you."

"That was different. I wasn't with him all day, I still made time for you, Rachel, and Finn."

"You're just saying that because he went back home and you can't hang out with him anymore."

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't you, Kurt."

"I'm not acting like anything, I'm still the same person I've always been."

"No, you're not, and I don't think I like the new you very much." Mercedes said before walking away.

Kurt sighed. He hated to lie to the people he loved most. But what other choice did he have? He couldn't tell them about Blaine...

He walked to their normal meeting spot, sitting down in the sand and sighing as he rested his head on one of the rocks. He closed his eyes, he just needed a minute to think, he had to come up with something, other wise everyone was going to end up hating him before this trip was over.

He only snapped out of his thoughts when he felt water dripping on him. He scrunched his nose up a bit in confusion before opening his eyes, screaming out of shock when he saw Blaine literally in his face. He hadn't been expecting that.

He jumped back, hitting his head on the rock behind him. "Ow!" He shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Did I scare you?"

"No, I always like to start the day with a good head bang and a scream."

"Well, that's a pretty weird way to start your day."

"I was being sarcas- never mind. What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"I was trying to see if you were asleep."

"And you thought _that_ was a good way to find out?"

"Gee, someone's in a bad mood."

"I'm sorry... it's just..."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, sitting back and resting his hands in his lap, tilting his head a bit.

"Nothing, it's not important." Kurt said, sitting back up and looking away from Blaine.

"Yes it is, tell me."

"It's just... I've been lying to my brother and my friends ever since I met you, and I think they're starting to get upset with me."

"Oh..."

"I just wish this wasn't so complicated. I wish I could introduce you to them so that they would understand why I keep disappearing all the time."

"Well, there is one thing you could do..."

"What?"

"You could bring them here to meet me."

Kurt's eyes widened a bit. "Blaine..."

"You trust them, right?"

"Of course... but..."

"And they can all keep a secret?"

"Well, maybe not Mercedes or Rachel, but.."

"And they wouldn't do anything to hurt me?"

"No! No, never..."

"Then it's up to you. If you trust them, and I mean _really_ trust them, then I trust them."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to do anything to upset you, or make you angry with me, it's so important to me, your trust, and I don't want to lose that or-"

"Kurt, I'm saying that it's okay, I don't want to be responsible for you fighting with the people you care about. If this is the only way to stop them from being mad at you, then we don't really have a choice."

"But..."

"Whether or not this happens, that's totally up to you, and I'll be fine either way. I won't get mad or stop coming to see you or anything like that, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're leaving so soon? But you just got here."

"Go spend time with your friends, silly!" Blaine said with a smile before biting his lip and looking down. "But I'll see you tomorrow... right?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

It was kind of nice to know Blaine wanted to see him. It was nice to have Blaine be the one asking that for a change.

"Of course."

Blaine smiled before diving back into the water.

Kurt leaned his head back and sighed.

What was he going to do now?

On the one hand, telling them would solve all his problems. They'd know where he was going, they'd meet Blaine, see how great he was, and stop being on his case about not spending enough time with them on this trip.

But on the other hand, Mercedes and Rachel couldn't keep a secret if their lives depended on it, and Finn meant well, but what if he just blabbed to someone by accident?

On the other hand, would Puck really believe Finn if he accidentally slipped up about Kurt hanging with a merman their entire vacation?

He would if Mercedes and Rachel backed him up.

Or would he?

Ugh.

Oh, and let's not forget about Quinn's pregnancy. When Mercedes found out Puck was the father, _everybody_ found out Puck was the father.

Although she did keep it a secret from Rachel, so she obviously could keep a secret if she really needed to.

But Rachel couldn't.

The first thing Rachel did was blab to Finn and look at all the drama that caused.

Still, he and Rachel were becoming close now, and as a friend, if he asked her to keep this secret, she would... wouldn't she?

Yeah, she would.

At least he hoped she would.

But at the same time, who were they going to tell?

Like they were really going to go back home and be like "Hey Burt! Carole! Thanks for sending us on that trip, had a lot of fun, met a merman, it was great!"

Burt. Carole. He'd nearly forgotten about them.

What was he going to tell them? If he didn't tell Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes about Blaine, then they were sure to complain to Burt and Carole about Kurt ignoring them the whole trip.

If they did that, his dad was going to want to know where he was and what he was doing that he was so busy.

Like his dad would believe that he spent his vacation with a merman.

Like he'd really even tell him that.

Not to mention the fact that Rachel was bound to mention it in Glee club when school started again.

The entire group would know about Kurt refusing to spend time with them before they could say the word Sectionals.

And that would mean they'd want to know his side of the story.

What he was doing that couldn't involve his new brother, his best friend, and his brother's girlfriend.

This whole thing was becoming way more complicated than he originally thought.

There was only one thing to do.

He had to tell them.

Because if he didn't, he'd have to explain himself to a lot more people than just Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel.

Telling the secret to three seemed to be the only way to keep the secret from many.

* * *

><p>"Well, look who actually bothered to show up before we all went to bed."<p>

"Listen, I need to talk to you guys, it's important, it's about where I've been going every day."

"We're listening." Mercedes said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay. I know you're mad at me about sneaking off every day, but I promise I had a good reason."

"Fine, whatever, you had your reasons."

"Come on, just listen to me, I'm trying to be honest here, and I need to know that I can trust you, all of you."

"Kurt, of course you can trust us, you know that." Rachel said.

"She's right, I'm your brother, man... I've always got your back."

Kurt sighed and tried to ignore that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Can you all keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I'm serious. This is a big secret, not like 'Quinn's pregnant and Finn's not really the father' big, I'm talking _big_ big. I need to know that I can _really_ trust you to not tell anybody."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm not kidding around, this secret is so big that if you ever repeat it, if you ever tell anyone... I'll never speak to you again."

"Woah..." Finn said, a little shocked by how serious Kurt looked.

"Kurt, you know that if it's something really important, you can trust us. If it's that big, we won't tell anybody." Mercedes stated.

"Nobody can know about this. Not your family, not even the other kids in Glee."

"Okay, we get it, dude." Finn said.

"Yeah, just tell us what it is. We promise we'll never speak a word of it to anyone else." Rachel added.

"Well, you have to promise something else too."

"What?"

"You have to promise to have an open mind, to trust me, and to not think I'm crazy."

They all raised their eyebrows and looked at one another.

Kurt just hoped he wasn't making a big mistake...

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh, I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten on this story already! Thank you all so much for all your kind words! It means the world to me to know you all like this story. :]<p>

So, did Kurt make a mistake telling Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel? Is he going to chicken out at the last second? If he doesn't, how will they react to Blaine? How will Blaine react to them? We'll find out soon! :D

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D


	4. Introducing Blaine

"Kurt, where are you taking us?" Mercedes asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, I mean, I know this is important and everything but did you really have to wake us up so early?" Finn added.

"You haven't even told us what this big secret is yet." Rachel pointed out.

"Will you all stop complaining?" Kurt groaned.

"I just hope you know the way back because I have no idea where we are." Mercedes said.

"How did you even find this place?"

"No more questions! Just follow me and be quiet before I start to regret bringing you here!"

Kurt still wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, and nobody was making him feel any better about his decision.

If anything, he was starting to feel worse.

Maybe he should lie, take them somewhere else and make something up.

No, no, he couldn't do that, he was not going to chicken out, not when he was so close to finally telling them the truth.

"Alright, it's just on the other side of these rocks."

"Oh hell to the no! You didn't tell me I had to go rock climbing."

"Mercedes, it's not even that high, just take two steps and quit whining." Kurt said, making his way to the other side.

"We came all this way to look at sand and the ocean?"

"No, he's just not here yet... or at least, I don't see him... Blaine?" Kurt called out, looking around.

"Blaine?"

"He?"

"Oh my gosh, Kurt met a guy! He's got a boyfriend!"

"Shut up, I do not, and I didn't meet a boy... well, he is a boy technically I guess... but..."

"Dude, why didn't you just tell us you found a stray dog? Our hotel allows pets, you could've brought him there."

"Blaine's not a dog, Finn!" Kurt said, glaring at his brother before sighing. "Blaine, are you here yet?" He called again, looking around before spotting him in the water.

Blaine was watching them from the ocean, only able to be seen from the nose up, just like always.

"I'll be right back." Kurt said, walking towards the water. He could feel the water hitting his knees as he leaned over. "Hi... what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Hiding..."

"Hiding? But I thought you said it was okay for me to-"

"I did, it is... I just, I think I'm getting cold fins..."

"Why?"

"What if they hate me?"

"They're not going to hate you."

"But what if they do? What if they hate me so much that they make you hate me and then you stop coming to see me everyday?"

"How would they make me hate you?"

"They're your friends, they've been in your life longer than I have, their opinion has got to mean something to you."

"Blaine, they're not going to hate you, and even if they did, I would never hate you."

"Okay, but what if they like me?"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if they like me so much that they put me in a net and drag me off to-"

"Blaine! That's not going to happen, just relax... you trust me, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Kurt said smiling.

"Okay." Blaine said before biting his lip. "I haven't moved at all, have I?"

"Not really, no."

"Didn't think so..."

"If you're that nervous I can tell them to leave..."

"No, I'm just feeling a little shy, I'll get over it."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Blaine said, giving Kurt a small smile.

"Kurt! What are you doing out there?" Mercedes yelled.

"Wow, they're a lot father away from the water than you usually are..."

"You think you're going to have trouble getting over there?"

"I don't know... it's times like this that I wish I had legs and could just walk where ever I needed to go."

"Want me to help you?"

"That would be great, actually." Blaine said.

Kurt put one hand on Blaine's back, and the other under his fin so he could pick him up. He was easier to carry than Kurt expected, he was pretty light... though he couldn't help but think about the fact that this was the longest he'd ever touched Blaine's fin before...

He put Blaine down in the sand, finally looking back at Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes as he stood back up.

"Everyone, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my brother, Finn-" He pointed to Finn, who's eyes were wider than Kurt had ever seen them. "His girlfriend, Rachel-" he then gestured to Rachel, who's jaw was practically on the floor. "And our friend, Mercedes." He finished, smiling a bit at the look of pure disbelief on her face.

He only looked back down at Blaine when he felt him latch onto his leg.

"I told you he wasn't a dog."

"Yeah, but you didn't mention that he was a mermaid."

"Mer_man_, Finn. He's a boy."

"Still, you could've given us a little warning." Mercedes stated.

"Like you would've believed me." He said before biting his lip, looking at all three of them, waiting for one of them to do something, say something, anything.

Maybe he had made a mistake.

"So, can you talk to fish?"

Kurt smiled.

"I mean, cause you're like, part fish, right?" Finn continued before looking at Kurt. "Oh, does he speak some kind of fish language?"

"No, he's just afraid of you." Kurt replied.

"Why?"

"Because you're freakishly tall and he can't stand up so you look even bigger, try kneeling down to his level, Frankenteen." Mercedes said before giving Finn a small smile.

"Oh! Right, good point." Finn said, sitting himself down across from Blaine, though it was hard to see him since he was behind Kurt.

Mercedes and Rachel followed, sitting down as well.

Kurt was the last to sit, but the second he did so, he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist from behind, and his forehead was burying itself into his back right below his neck.

He was hiding.

Of course, you could still see his fin, even if you couldn't see him. It was far too hard to hide, and it stuck out of the side of his hiding place behind Kurt.

"It's okay, Blaine, you don't have to hide from them..." Kurt said softly, but Blaine just tightened his grip. "You know... Rachel loves to sing too." At this, Blaine peaked at her, poking his head above Kurt's shoulder, similar to the way he poked his head above the water.

"So does Mercedes, Finn too." Kurt added, putting his hand over Blaine's in an attempt to comfort him.

"Blaine sings? We would love to hear you sing, maybe we could all sing together sometime." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Yes! Once I hear what your voice sounds like I'll be able to recommend some great song choices for you and-"

"Rachel, he lives under water, he's not going to know any song you suggest."

"Wow, she sure can talk fast..." Kurt heard Blaine whisper in his ear, he couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll get use to it." He whispered back.

"So, Blaine... can you?" Finn asked. Blaine tilted his head a bit. "Talk to fish, I mean."

Blaine's nose scrunched up. "Why is that always the first question you humans think to ask?"

Kurt couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

* * *

><p>"So, what'd you think of them?" Kurt asked as Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel climbed back over the rock.<p>

"Mercedes is really nice. But sometimes I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Attitude, another human thing you'll get use to. Like sarcasm."

"I still don't get sarcasm."

Kurt laughed a bit.

"Finn's nice too. But what's a dude?"

"How about you ask him next time you see him? But make sure I'm there when you do, I want to hear his answer." Kurt would love to see the look on Finn's face when someone asked him that.

"Rachel's nice, but she's kind of..."

"Overwhelming?"

"It's really hard to keep up with her."

"Understandable."

"But they all liked me, right?"

"Are you kidding? They loved you!"

Blaine smiled.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will."

"Can you help me back to the ocean? My tail is drying out."

"It's not as dark as it was before... it's a much lighter shade of green."

"Yeah, that happens if I'm out of the water for too long..."

"It doesn't hurt you or anything, does it?"

"Oh, no... it's fine." Blaine said as Kurt picked him up, putting him back in the water. "Bye for now!" Blaine waved before swimming off once Kurt put him down.

Kurt waved back, then rushed to catch up with the others.

"So?"

"So... we're all a little shocked."

"But we totally understand why you were acting so secretive now."

"What do you guys think about the whole thing?"

"I'm worried."

"Worried? Worried about what?"

"Well, I like Blaine a lot. He's cool and everything, but he's a mermaid."

"Mer_man_, Finn."

"Right, it's just... he lives in the ocean."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, what are you going to do when we go back home?"

"He certainly can't come with us, he needs to stay in the water..." Mercedes added.

"He does know you don't live around here and that you'll be leaving soon, doesn't he?" Rachel asked.

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized what they were saying...

He hadn't even thought of that... and Rachel was right, they _were_ leaving soon.

He was going to miss Blaine so much. He'd become such a major part of his life in such a short amount of time.

And Blaine... poor Blaine. It was more than obvious that he had become extremely attached to Kurt, you could tell by the way he practically clung to him today.

But Kurt had to leave, he had to go back home. He couldn't stay here forever.

What was he going to tell Blaine?

* * *

><p>Oh no, how is Blaine going to react to Kurt telling him that he's leaving? We'll have to wait and see!<p>

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, new one coming soon! :D


	5. Blaine's Big Surprise

For the first time ever, Kurt didn't want to go see Blaine.

Of course he wanted to see him, but he just didn't want to tell him... he _couldn't_ tell him that he was leaving tomorrow, he just couldn't do it.

How could he tell Blaine, that after two straight weeks of seeing him every single day, that he was never going to see him again?

He sat down in the sand, sighing and allowing himself to fall back. He looked up at the sky, trying to figure out what to do.

As he was laying there, he suddenly felt pressure on his chest and stomach, like there was a weight there... and when he glanced away from the sky, he wasn't at all surprised by who he saw.

"Hi!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Hi, any particular reason you're on top of me?"

"I'm cuddling with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Merpeople do that all the time, but I don't really have anyone to cuddle with, and I wasn't sure if I could cuddle with you, cause I didn't know if humans do that, but then when you brought Finn and Rachel and they spent the whole day cuddling while we were talking I knew it was okay."

"Well, not that I don't find it incredibly sweet that you want to cuddle with me, but... humans really only cuddle with whoever they're dating, or whoever they're married to, not with friends."

"Oh... so do you want me to move?"

"No, it's fine, you can stay."

Blaine smiled and rested his chin on the back of his hands, the palms of his hands resting on Kurt's chest. "What are you thinking about?"

"You don't want to know."

"Is something wrong?"

"Blaine..."

"Something _is_ wrong... what is it?"

"It's just..."

"Kurt, you know you can tell me anything."

"That's just it, I have something I have to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"It can't be that bad, just tell me."

"Blaine, I'm leaving."

Blaine laughed.

Well, that was not the reaction he expected...

"I know!"

"You... you do?"

"Sure! Of course I do! How could I not?"

"And... you're okay with it?" Kurt asked, a little hurt by the fact that Blaine was taking this so well. He though Blaine would miss him.

"Why wouldn't I be? You do it every day. You leave, and then the next day you come back." Blaine said with an innocent smile.

Oh. He didn't get it.

"No, Blaine, I mean that I'm leaving, for real... I'm not coming back this time."

Blaine's face fell and he pushed himself off of Kurt so he could sit up.

"Blaine?"

"What do you mean you're not coming back this time?"

"Blaine... I-" Kurt started, sitting up and turning to face him.

"No, what do you mean by that? You always come back."

"I'm sorry, but..."

"You've never not come back before, why are you leaving for good?"

"I don't want to leave for good..."

"Then why are you?" Blaine shouted, his eyes filling with tears. "I- I don't understand..."

"Blaine I don't live here, my home is really far away from the ocean, I just came here for a visit, a two week visit, and those two weeks are up. I'm sorry, I-"

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you let me think you would be here forever?"

"I didn't mean to, Blaine. I didn't even remember that we were leaving until Finn brought it up."

"So if Finn hadn't said anything, you could've stayed?"

"No, this isn't Finn's fault, it isn't anybody's fault, I was always leaving it's just... I became so close to you that I forgot that this wasn't going to last forever."

Blaine looked down at his fin. "How far away are you going?"

"Far."

"Can I come?"

"Blaine..."

"I wanna come! I wanna go with you!"

"Blaine, you can't..."

"But I want to!"

"You can't, you have a life here, you have family and friends, I can't take you away from that..."

"I don't have any friends! You're my only friend, Kurt, I don't want you to go away!"

Kurt blinked a few times, surprised. "Blaine..."

"I don't have family either, at least not a family that cares about me, you're all I've got, Kurt, you're the only person who cares about me. I don't want to lose you, if I lose you, I lose everything." He said softly. "I don't want to be alone... I don't want to be without you..."

"Oh, Blaine... I'm so sorry, I really wish there was something I could do."

"Take me with you."

"I can't, there would be no place for you to live."

"But..."

"It's not like I can just keep you in a bath tub for the rest of your life, Blaine, I can't take you with me."

"I don't know what that is, but I'll live in it if I get to be with you."

Kurt could feel his eyes burning with tears. "Blaine, you're making this so much harder than it needs to be. There's nothing we can do."

"So... it's really goodbye?"

"Yeah... it's really goodbye."

"But... goodbye means forever."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I really am."

Blaine bit his lip. "When are you leaving forever?"

"Tomorrow night."

"So you'll still be here tomorrow morning?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Promise me that you'll come say goodbye tomorrow morning."

"But, Blaine... why-"

"Promise! You have to promise! You have to come back tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"I have to go."

"Go? But it's our last day together, where are you going?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow morning, you'll be here, right?"

"I said I would, Blaine, I'd never break a promise."

"Okay, I'll see you then! Don't forget!"

"I won't, I'll be here." Kurt said as Blaine swam off. Completely confused.

Where in the world was he going?

* * *

><p>The next morning as Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes packed their things, Kurt left the hotel room. He had made sure to pack everything last night so that he would have the entire morning free to spend with Blaine.<p>

He had seen how important it was to Blaine that he come today, and he really wanted to see Blaine one last time, especially after how Blaine reacted yesterday.

Part of him had seriously considered not showing up. It might be too painful to have to really say goodbye.

But he couldn't leave things the way they were, not after seeing how upset Blaine got, and not after promising to come back... he couldn't break a promise like that.

He climbed over the rocks for the last time, but when he got to the other side, he was completely shocked by what he saw.

It was as if he was back in time or something. There was Blaine completely tangled up in the fishing net. He almost rushed to help him, to question how he had managed to get tangled up in that thing again...

But when he looked closer he realized, Blaine wasn't caught in it, he was in the process of wrapping it around himself.

Why would Blaine be wrapping a fishing net, something he was obviously afraid of, around himself?

He'd been so caught up with that, he hadn't noticed Blaine's hair. It was shorter. Much shorter.

The long curls that normally dangled in his face were now gone. He couldn't decide which look he liked better. He missed those long beautiful curls, but think of all the styling possibilities with this hair cut, not that a merman needed to be using hair gel...

But this way, it was so much easier to see those big beautiful brown eyes that Blaine had.

But that was when he noticed the biggest change of all, Blaine's fin.

It was gone.

In it's place... legs.

Kurt was pretty sure his jaw was literally on the floor. How did... what on Earth...

"Blaine?" He watched as Blaine's head turned and he instantly smiled and pointed to his legs as if he couldn't have possibly been more proud of anything else in his entire life.

He then grabbed at the fishing net that he had wrapped all over himself, moving his mouth as if he were speaking but no sound came out, though it was more than obvious what he was trying to say...

"You made clothes?" Blaine nodded and mouthed something else. "Fabulous? Yeah... yeah, Blaine, they look very fabulous..." Kurt said as he tried to hide his shock. "How on Earth did you... wait... what happened to your voice?"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak again, but upon realizing that no sound would come out, he shut it and made a confused face as if he were trying to think of how to communicate.

Oh no...

No.

No way...

"Blaine, you didn't..."

Blaine smiled and nodded... apparently he did.

"You went to a sea witch?"

Another nod.

"You traded your hair... and loaned your voice..."

The most energetic nod yet.

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt shook his head. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Blaine's face fell into complete confusion. It was more than obvious that he thought he'd done a good thing.

"Blaine why would you give away your voice? Why would you think that you needed legs?"

Blaine pointed to Kurt.

"Me? Oh my gosh, you did this so you could come home with me?"

Blaine nodded, smiling again.

"Blaine, you shouldn't have done that, I told you, you can't come with me!"

Blaine frowned, and tears started filling his eyes.

"No! No, it's not that I don't want you to come with me, I do... it's just... you belong here, Blaine."

Blaine sniffled, and shook his head. Kurt sighed.

"Well, I guess you don't anymore." He mumbled. "Alright, I suppose we don't have a choice... you're going to have to come with me, I'm certainly not leaving you here by yourself... especially when you're dressed like that..." Kurt stated, standing himself up. "Can you stand up?"

Blaine nodded and attempted to copy Kurt, but the second he managed standing his legs shook and he fell over, Kurt having to grab onto him so that he wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Okay, that's a no... I'm going to have to help you back to the hotel." Kurt said, trying to help Blaine balance.

Oh Blaine... what had he done?

* * *

><p>Well, it looks like Blaine went from a Potter hair cut, to a dapper hair cut. xD<p>

So, what do you guys think about what Blaine did? How do you think Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes are going to react?

How will Burt react to Kurt bringing home some strange boy?

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	6. What To Tell Burt And Carole

Getting Blaine to the hotel was probably the most difficult thing Kurt ever had to do.

He was just happy that it was early in the morning and there weren't too many people around.

How would he explain helping a naked boy wrapped up in a fishing net who couldn't walk back to his hotel room?

When he opened the door to the room, he sighed in relief. Finally. "Anybody here?" He called out.

No answer.

"Okay, first thing's first, you need to shower because you're covered in sand... do you think you could stand long enough to shower?"

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was speaking another language.

"Right, you have no idea what that is... maybe you should take a bath instead, then we won't have to worry about you falling."

He managed to get Blaine into the bathroom, turning on the water to fill up the tub.

"Get rid of that fishing net, get in the tub, clean yourself up, and I'll bring you clothes to change into." He said, acting out each thing he said as if he thought Blaine wouldn't understand any other way.

"I'm going to go find something for you to change into, stay here."

He walked into the other room, digging through his suitcase. Blaine was shorter than him so he wasn't sure if he'd have anything that would fit him right. He managed to find some red pants and a black shirt, walking back into the bathroom.

"These pants shrunk when I washed them, so maybe they'll be short enough for you to wear." He said, putting the clothes by the sink. "Now take your bath... when you're done dry yourself off with this towel, then put on the clothes, okay?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt left the bathroom, letting out a huge sigh. A while later, he decided to check on him, walking in to find Blaine putting on the shirt... backwards.

"You look good, those pants fit you great, but turn the shirt the other way."

He walked out of the bathroom, only to return seconds later with a chair. "Sit, I'm gonna do your hair."

Once he sat him in the chair he grabbed the hair dryer and turned it on, watching as Blaine flinched away.

"It's just a hair dryer, it doesn't hurt, see?" Kurt said, aiming it at Blaine's arm, watching as Blaine looked at it curiously, trying to grab at the air that was blowing on him.

He started drying Blaine's hair, at least he attempted to, Blaine was moving around and grabbing at pretty much everything he could get his hands on which made it difficult to get anything done.

"Blaine! Stop moving around so much, gosh this is like grooming a dog, sit still!" Kurt shouted, finally turning the dryer off and grabbing both of Blaine's hands. "Stop." he said calmly, taking the toothpaste that Blaine was holding and putting it back by the sink.

He looked Blaine over, tilting his head a bit. "I guess your hair is dry enough. Do you want to style it?" He asked, but Blaine was already making his way out the door. Kurt sighed for what seemed like the billionth time today.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he followed after Blaine. He was still stumbling a bit but his walking had improved, Kurt would give him that much.

The second he caught up to him, however, Blaine tripped and fell onto the bed.

Perhaps he had spoken too soon.

Blaine bounced a bit in his spot, and Kurt was positive that he would've heard laughing if Blaine could still make sound come out of his mouth, but no, he had to go trade his voice away to a sea witch.

Ugh, what was Kurt going to do about this?

"Hey Kurt, we went out for breakfast and brought you some- Oh my God!" Mercedes shouted.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, running in the room from the hallway as soon as she heard Mercedes yell.

"Well, Blaine's a human now, and they're opening up a new Subway in Lima!" Kurt stated as he looked at Rachel.

"What?" Finn asked, shocked.

"That's right, Finn, foot longs for only five dollars! Crazy stuff, right?"

"Kurt, you know what I meant, what is Blaine doing here? When did he become a human?"

"I don't know, I told him yesterday that I was leaving and when I went to say goodbye to him this morning he looked like that."

"Why'd you bring him here?"

"I couldn't just leave him on the beach, Mercedes! I didn't have a choice."

"What are we suppose to do with him? He can't come back home with us."

"Well, I can't leave him here, he doesn't know anything about human life, if I leave him on his own, he'll end up getting himself... run over by a bus or something!"

"He's not your responsibility, Kurt."

"Yes, he is! Because if it wasn't for me he never would've done this, so I have to make sure nothing bad happens to him!"

"What do you mean, if it wasn't for you?" Finn asked.

"When I told him I was leaving, he asked if he could come home with me and I said he couldn't, so he went to a sea witch and loaned her his voice and traded his hair so that she would turn him into a human so he could come home with me..."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering why his hair looked shorter..." Finn said quietly.

"You mean he can't talk?" Mercedes asked.

"No, he gave away his voice! Don't you get it? He did all of this to be with me! What kind of person would I be if I just left him here all by himself?"

"That is so romantic."

"It's not romantic, Rachel, he wanted to come with me because I'm his only friend, he doesn't want to be alone in the ocean, he even said he was willing to live in a bath tub before he turned human."

"Aww."

"Don't aw, this is no time for aw's, this is serious, what am I going to do?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, don't freak dude, we'll just have to take him with us."

"Finn, how are we suppose to do that? Buy him a plane ticket, hide him in the basement, and hope dad and Carole don't find him?"

"Why don't we just tell them the truth, they'll understand."

"Understand? Finn, be serious, if we tell them that we brought a merman home we're going to be spending our senior year of high school in the nut house!"

"Well, then we'll have to make something up."

"Like what, Finn? Like what?"

"Quit panicking, we'll figure something out..." Finn said, looking back at Rachel and Mercedes. "Any ideas?"

"Just tell them part of the truth... tell them he followed you home and leave out the merman part."

"How many times do I have to remind you guys that Blaine is not a dog?"

"Why don't you just tell Burt and Carole that you found him wandering around and didn't want to leave him by himself?"

"This is hopeless."

"Actually, if we work that out a little bit more, it might be crazy enough to work." Finn said.

"What on Earth makes you think that?"

"Think about it, Kurt. We don't have to tell him that we got him a plane ticket and flew him here, we'll make it sound like we found him at the airport when we got home."

"This is still sounding like a lost puppy story to me."

"We'll tell them that he was lost, and since he can't talk we had no way of finding out where he lived or what he was doing all alone, so we brought him home with us."

"Then if your parents attempt to find his parents, they won't be able to because nobody is looking for him."

"This is never going to work!"

"Well, at least we're trying, Kurt. We're doing the best we can."

"We just want to help, man." Finn said softly, Kurt sighed.

"I know, I appreciate it, I do. I'm just, I'm so stressed out about this..."

"You don't have to deal with it alone, we'll think of something."

Kurt turned around, spotting a very confused Blaine watching them from his spot on the bed.

Shoot, he'd forgotten that he was in the room.

"I am so sorry, Blaine..." He said softly, sitting down on the bed, only then noticing that Blaine was crying. "Hey, hey, don't do that..." He added, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"You are not causing us any trouble by being here. I'm sorry that we made it sound like you were just now, we just don't know what to tell our parents when we take you back with us. But we'll figure something out, I promise. I'm really happy that you're coming home with me, I was so sad when I thought I had to leave you behind."

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, you better not still be crying." Kurt said playfully, poking Blaine's side in an attempt to cheer him up and get him to smile. He felt so guilty, he hadn't meant to make Blaine feel bad about being here.

Blaine sniffled.

"Come on, smile, please? For me? Smile because we get to stay together, that's something worth smiling about, right?" Kurt asked, Blaine looked up at him and smiled a bit. Kurt couldn't help but smile too.

He moved his hand to Blaine's face so he could wipe away the tears, only then noticing that Blaine's hand was on his stomach.

"Oh, are you hungry?"

"Man, he's probably starving."

"What do merpeople eat?" Mercedes asked.

"Fish food?"

"I'm not feeding him fish food, Finn." Kurt said. "You said you brought me breakfast, right? What'd you bring?"

"We've got some fruit, a bagel, and a few pancakes." Rachel stated. "Maybe we should give him the watermelon."

"Good idea, we don't know how his body is going to react to human food and that's probably the safest bet, don't want him puking up pancakes everywhere." Mercedes stated.

"Wait, why the watermelon?" Finn asked.

"Well, he lived his whole life in water, so I thought watermelon was a good choice." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Makes sense to me." Kurt replied, grabbing the cup full of watermelon and handing it to Blaine. "You want to try that?"

Blaine gave him that confused look again.

Kurt grabbed some, eating it so that Blaine would see that it was food. "See? It's good, try it."

He watched as Blaine copied what he had just done, a huge smile crossing his face once he tried it.

"He likes it!" Rachel said with a smile, obviously proud of herself for suggesting the watermelon.

"Alright, now we need to come up with a plan, what should we do when we get him back home?"

"I don't know, give me a minute to think."

Kurt turned his head when he felt Blaine tapping him on the shoulder. "You ate all that watermelon? Already?" Blaine smiled and nodded, holding his hands out.

"You want more?"

Another nod.

"Do we have any more?"

"We have a banana."

"It'll have to do." Kurt said before handing it to Blaine. "Try that."

"How are we going to get him on the plane?"

"I have enough money saved up from working at my dad's shop the past couple summers, I could probably afford a plane ticket." Kurt said before noticing the weird looks he was getting. "What? I've worked in my dad's shop, don't look so surprised."

"Well, that's great and everything, but what are you going to tell Burt and Carole once you get him to Lima?"

Kurt smiled as it finally hit him. "I have the perfect idea."

* * *

><p>I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever, but I am ridiculously sick. I felt a little better today, so I decided to write a new chapter, but I probably won't post new chapters as often until I'm completely better.<p>

I'm sorry! I really am, I just want to give you the best that I can do, and I'm not doing anything the best that I can when I don't feel well.

But I should be better in no time! So you will be getting a new chapter soon! :D

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! :]


	7. Blaine's New Job

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's reaction to his first car ride.

You'd think he was a kid in a candy store or something. He was so curious and excited.

He never really thought about how Blaine would react to things like that, things he experienced every day.

Blaine wanted to keep his face pressed to the window, but they had more important things to focus on.

The entire car ride was Rachel teaching Blaine how to write, mostly just his name. In order for this plan to work, they were going to have to pretend they'd never met him before, which meant the only way for him to introduce himself to Burt was to write his name on a piece of paper.

They would focus on teaching him to write more, and teaching him to read as well, once the plan worked and they had more time to spend together.

As they sat in the airport, Kurt and Finn both did their best to teach Blaine everything they knew about tools, fixing cars, and working in Burt's shop.

Blaine had to know about these things, he had to impress Burt.

Once they actually got on the plane, however, Blaine basically passed out in his seat.

It really didn't surprise Kurt at all. Blaine had to be exhausted. He spent the entire night before traveling to find a sea witch, got turned into a human, had to walk to a hotel when he'd never even stood up before, and then had a very exciting day full of human foods, car rides, and learning how to write.

Kurt was actually surprised Blaine hadn't fallen asleep sooner.

It was probably a blessing, the car ride had been fun, but a plane ride might've been too much for the boy who had never left the water before. He didn't want to scare Blaine.

"So, you really think this plan will work?" Finn asked after the plane took off.

"I really don't know."

"Burt's a really nice guy, I can't imagine he'd just turn Blaine away, I'm sure he'll give him a chance." Rachel said.

"But did we do enough? Do you think Blaine's ready?"

"We did all we can, Kurt, there's nothing left to do but wait."

Mercedes was right.

All they could do now was wait, and hope his plan worked.

* * *

><p>"You remember what we told you to do, right?"<p>

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Now remember, in order for this to work, you have to pretend we've never met before, you don't know us, got it?"

Another nod.

"Okay, hide over there, Finn will come get you when we're ready, okay?"

One last nod.

Finn opened the door to the shop, walking inside before holding it open for Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes.

"Dad, we're back!" Kurt called.

"What are you guys doing here?" Burt asked, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Well, we were going to drop Mercedes and Rachel off at their places and then head home, but after being on a plane all night and driving all morning we needed a break from all that sitting." Finn said.

"Then Kurt reminded us that we pass this place on our way home, and we figured we'd stop by to say hi so you'd know we got here safely." Rachel said smiling.

"How was the trip?"

"Great, it was a lot of fun." Mercedes said.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, did you hire anyone new yet?" Kurt asked.

"No, those help wanted signs don't seem to be doing their job." Burt said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sure someone will come by soon. Don't give up just yet."

"I want to hear more about your trip, sit down, tell me all about it."

"Start without me, I'm gonna head to the restroom." Finn said, exchanging a look with Kurt before leaving.

"I really wish you could've been there dad, the ocean was amazing." Kurt stated.

"Yeah, Mr. Hummel, the whole trip was just fantastic, thank you so much for letting Mercedes and me go with Kurt and Finn." Rachel said with a smile.

"Um, Burt? I think this guy is looking for you." Finn said as he walked back in the room.

"What guy?"

"I don't know, he walked in holding your help wanted sign, maybe he wants a job."

He stood up and started towards the direction Finn came from, the four exchanged a smile, following after Burt.

Blaine bit his lip nervously as the man with the baseball cap walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" Burt asked.

Blaine looked down at the sign a moment before holding it out towards Burt.

"You want a job?"

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"What's your name?"

Blaine put the sign down and pulled the small notepad and pen that Finn had given him out of his pocket, scribbling on it before handing it to Burt.

He gave Blaine a bit of an odd look before reading the paper.

"Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine nodded again.

"Anderson?" Kurt whispered.

"Well, I thought he needed a last name." Rachel whispered back.

"Why Anderson?" Finn asked.

"I got the idea from Mama Mia. I named him after the character Bill Anderson because he was a sailor and Blaine grew up in the water. Plus... Blaine Anderson, Bill Anderson, they have the same initials. I figured it was meant to be."

"That's musical theatre genius..." Kurt whispered, a bit of a shocked tone to his voice, how had she thought of that when they were under so much pressure and lacking in time? Only Rachel Berry...

She smiled proudly.

"Do you have any experience working in an auto repair shop, Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes widened a bit and he glanced at Kurt. He obviously had no idea what to do now.

"Any particular reason you're not talking, kid?"

Blaine looked back at Burt and touched his neck with his hand, moving his hand up towards his lips as if he were mimicking the act of sound coming out of his mouth before shaking his head.

"You can't talk?"

Blaine shook his head again.

"Would you mind waiting here for a moment?" Blaine nodded.

"Who was that, dad?" Kurt asked as his dad walked past him.

"Some kid looking for a job."

"What's his name?" Burt handed Kurt the paper Blaine had scribbled his name on. "Are you going to hire him?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to get any information out of him, he can't talk."

"You mean he's mute?" Kurt asked, trying to sound surprised.

"So you're not going to hire him?" Finn asked as he caught up with Burt and Kurt.

"I don't know, probably not."

"But why?" Kurt asked.

"You can't not hire a guy just because he can't talk, that's not fair." Finn stated.

"Why don't you just give him a chance, dad?"

"Why are you pushing this so much? Do you know him? Does he go to school with you or something?"

"I've never seen him in school before..." Kurt said. Technically, he wasn't lying.

"You're not just trying to get me to hire him because you think he's good looking or something, are you? I can't hire a stranger who doesn't speak just so you can get a boyfriend, you know..."

"Dad!"

"You don't even know if this guys gay."

Kurt bit his lip, actually, he did know... it was one of the first things Blaine had told him.

"Oh my God. Dad, it has nothing to do with me trying to get a boyfriend. I just don't think that you should refuse to give the guy a job just because he can't speak."

Burt gave him a look.

"I'm with Kurt on this one, I don't see the harm in giving the guy a chance."

"See that? Finn agrees with me."

"Well... if it means that much to you two... I guess I could give him a shot."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt said, running in the opposite direction.

"But he screws up, and he's out of here."

"Sounds fair." Finn said.

"We did it!" Kurt whispered to Rachel and Mercedes excitedly once he finally reached them.

"Really? Your dad's going to give him a job?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, part one of our plan worked perfectly."

"You think part two will go as smoothly?"

"I sure hope so." Kurt said as he watched his dad walk over to Blaine.

"You don't think he knows, do you?" Finn whispered as he walked over.

"No way. At first he thought it was just me trying to get a boyfriend, but once you backed me up, he knew that wasn't the case."

"But he does think _something_ is up, you and I were really pushing for him to give Blaine the job."

"So we'll just back off for a while."

"You can't do that." Mercedes said.

"What? Why not?"

"Come on, you may have taught him what a tire is, but there's no way that you gave him enough knowledge to work here. Before yesterday he didn't even know what a car _was_."

"Mercedes is right, Burt said he'd give Blaine a shot, but if he screws up he's not going to let him keep working here." Finn stated.

Shoot! Kurt didn't think of that.

"Well, what are we suppose to do now? If my dad fires Blaine, the rest of the plan falls apart!"

"Calm down, we've made it this far, we'll think of something." Finn said. "Maybe we should hang out here today, run damage control. If Blaine starts to screw up, we'll help him out, that way he won't get fired."

"So much for backing off so my dad doesn't get suspicious."

"Kurt's right, if you spend the whole day helping Blaine, he'll know that, for some reason, you two want Blaine to keep working here."

"And if he sees you basically doing all of Blaine's work for him, he'll figure out that Blaine has no idea what he's doing and he'll fire him."

"We don't have any other choice."

"We'll just have to help Blaine without my dad knowing."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I have absolutely no idea..."

* * *

><p>I felt a little better today, so I decided to write a new chapter. Yay! :]<p>

Hopefully you enjoyed it! :D


	8. Kurt's Decision

Kurt was exhausted.

He figured Finn was too.

Between the plane ride, the car ride, and now running around the shop trying to help Blaine without Burt knowing... they wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep.

But they had to keep going, they had to be here in case Blaine needed help.

And man, did he need help.

He didn't have a clue, not that Kurt really expected him to know this stuff.

So when Burt asked Blaine to bring him something, Kurt would hand what his father was looking for to Blaine, and let Blaine bring it to Burt.

Finn was running around more than Kurt was, helping fix cars and find what they needed to fix certain parts, Kurt made a mental note to thank him later.

He owed Finn big time.

When Burt finished his lunch break, he walked over to where Kurt and Blaine were, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Need something, dad?"

"Yeah, I need you to go home."

"What?"

"Kurt, you're driving everybody crazy, you're all over the place."

"But..."

"You're distracting everyone from their work, especially Blaine."

"I was just trying to help, it's his first day, I wanted to make sure he knew where everything was."

"Well, now he knows, so go home."

"Dad."

"Now, Kurt."

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"Fine, but then you're out of here... and take Finn with you." Burt said before walking away.

Kurt bit his lip and sighed. "Looks like you're on your own, Blaine. I'm sorry. Remember part two of the plan?"

Blaine nodded.

"Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt felt Blaine grab his hand. He looked back at the boy who obviously didn't want him to go, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I have to. I wish I could stay here with you, but my dad is making me leave. You'll be fine, just remember everything that Finn and I have been doing today, and... do that, okay?"

Blaine let out a small breath before nodding, letting go of Kurt's hand.

"See you later, Blaine."

Blaine waved at Kurt, who was walking over to Finn.

"We've officially been kicked out."

"By who?"

"Who do you think, Finn?"

"He caught on?"

"I don't think so, he just seems to think we're driving everybody crazy."

"Well, we certainly are acting crazy, trying to do all Blaine's work for him without anyone finding out."

"It's hard work, covering up Blaine's merman secret."

"You think he'll be okay here by himself?"

"I sure hope so."

"I guess the best thing to do would be to go home and take a nap, catch up on our sleep."

"Good point, we're going to need to be well rested if we want to keep up with Blaine and my dad."

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels in an attempt to find something to watch on TV while Kurt cleaned out his suitcase, washed all the clothes that were inside, and cleaned up the mess in his room that unpacking had caused.<p>

"Dude, we just got back from the trip, relax a little bit."

"I will not relax until all my clothes are clean and back in my closet where they belong. How can you just leave all your stuff in that suitcase? Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not really."

"I don't understand you at all, Finn." He said, Finn turning off the TV and heading upstairs just as the front door opened and closed.

"Dad, you're home late." Kurt said as his father walked into the kitchen.

"You can thank Blaine for that."

"Blaine? What? Why?" Kurt asked as he followed after his father.

"The kid doesn't know squat about cars... in fact I don't think that kid knows squat about anything."

"He can't be that bad."

"Yes, he can. First thing tomorrow, I'm firing him."

"But, you can't!"

"Yes, I can... after seeing him work today I don't really have a choice."

"Yeah you do, sure you do. Give him another chance."

"Kurt, I asked him to hand me a wrench and he gave me the leftover half of my sandwich from lunch. He is not working for me anymore, and that's final."

"He's just nervous about his first day on the job, he'll get better."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he told me he was nervous."

"He told you?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Well, you know... his version of telling, he wrote it down."

"What were you two doing... writing to each other when he was suppose to be working?"

"Dad, he made some mistakes."

"A lot of mistakes."

"Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"Kurt, I don't know what it is with you and this guy but he is not working for me anymore, and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. The minute he gets to work tomorrow, I am firing him. End of discussion, I don't want to hear anymore about it."

Kurt sighed. Now what was he suppose to do?

"Burt! Are you home?"

Burt walked towards the stairs. "Just got here, what do you need, Carole?"

"The upstairs toilet is backed up again, and I can't find the plunger anywhere."

"I think we have a snake at the shop, that might work better anyway... I'll run there and get it."

Kurt's eyes widened a bit.

"You're going back to work?"

"Yeah."

"But... you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're... you, you just got home."

"I'll be right back."

"Wait! No, dad, you can't go to the shop!" Kurt said quickly, but his dad was already out the door.

Kurt raced upstairs and banged on Finn's bedroom door.

"Finn! Open the door! Now! This is an emergency!"

"What happened, what's wrong?" Finn asked as he opened the door.

"Code red!"

"Huh?"

"Dad's going back to work!"

"What? Now? Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, what matters is we have to get there before he does!"

"Why didn't you stop him before he left?"

"How was I suppose to do that, Finn?"

"You could've... told him that they changed all the names of the streets and that he'd never find it."

Kurt glared at his step brother.

"How do you even get dressed in the morning?"

"Okay, I think we should be spending a little less time insulting my ideas and a little more time trying to beat Burt to the shop, let's go!"

Kurt followed Finn down the stairs as quickly as he possibly could, hopping into the car just before it raced down the road.

"What if we don't get there in time?"

"We will."

"What if he gets there first?"

"Kurt, calm down."

"I can't calm down, I'm a nervous wreck right now."

"Just breathe, relax... we'll get there. Besides, what's the worst that could happen if Burt got there before us? We'll just explain everything and he'll understand."

"How are we suppose to explain this, Finn? What are we going to do?"

"Kurt?" Finn bit his lip. "Do you... wish Blaine was still a merman?"

"What? Why would you even say that?"

"It just seems like you're stressed about him being here... not happy."

"I'm not stressed about him being here, I'm happy that he's here. I'm just frustrated because I have to lie. I wish I could just tell my dad the truth. I wish I could just enjoy the fact that I didn't have to leave Blaine behind but I can't, because I'm too busy tangling myself up in a web of lies."

"So just tell Burt the truth."

"He'd never believe me." Kurt said, looking out the window. "I just wish things between Blaine and me didn't have to be so difficult."

"You like him, don't you?"

Kurt looked down. "No. No, of course not. I just, I'm trying to look out for him. I wish everything was as simple and easy as Blaine seems to _think_ it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in Blaine's mind, he was becoming human so that he could come home with me and we could spend all our time together. Why can't it be that simple? Why can't it just... happen like that? Sure, our plan was working up until now, but if we kept it going, I'd never really see Blaine anymore... that wasn't what he wanted. That wasn't what he gave up his voice for."

Kurt sighed and looked back at Finn.

"I've got to do something, I've got to... make a change."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to figure out a way to convince my dad to let Blaine move in with us. I'll spend the rest of my summer teaching Blaine how to read and write and do math and when school starts back up again he'll go to McKinley with us. He'll get what he wanted, we'll spend all our time together."

"But is that what _you_ want, Kurt? To give up so much time just so that you can spend it all with Blaine?"

Kurt smiled for the first time tonight. "Yeah... it is."

* * *

><p>I had so many distractions and interruptions while trying to write this chapter. I'm so happy that I finally finished it and got it posted. :]<p>

If you want to know when I'm updating stories or when I'm writing new ones, follow me on tumblr, the name is the same there as it is here. :]

New chapter coming soon!

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. :D


	9. Blaine Moves In

Kurt and Finn rushed out of the car and to the door of the shop.

"It's unlocked."

"Burt must already be here."

"Well, maybe he'll just get what he came here for and leave right away. We might not have anything to worry about."

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Never mind..."

Kurt and Finn raced inside as quickly as they could, Blaine looking at Kurt nervously.

"Blaine, what are you still doing here?"

"Dad, I can explain everything."

"Kurt, do you have something to do with this?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I do. Dad, I lied to you earlier when you asked me if I knew Blaine. I just met him, and..."

"You mean you knew he was going to come in here asking for a job and you acted like you'd never seen him before?"

"Actually, I was the one who told him to ask for a job even though I knew he didn't know anything about cars."

"Why would you do that? And what is he still doing here?"

"I just... I told him he could sleep here."

"Kurt, what is going on with you?"

"Dad, I was just trying to help him."

"Why did you think he needed your help?"

"Because he doesn't have any place to live. I just really wanted to help, I'm sorry."

Burt sighed and looked at Finn and Blaine. "Would you two mind... going for a walk?"

Finn nodded and motioned for Blaine to follow him, the two going outside.

"Start from the beginning, and I want the truth."

Kurt looked down. "You wouldn't believe the truth..."

"Try me."

Kurt bit his lip. Should he tell his dad the truth? The real truth? That Blaine was a merman?

"None of this is Blaine's fault. It's all on me. Everything he did, he did because I told him to do it."

"Start earlier than that."

"I met him right before we came in here to see you, he... got kicked out of his house for being gay. So I told him to get a job working here and to sleep here at night... I didn't want him to end up sleeping on the streets or something."

So much for the truth.

"Not all parents are as understanding as you are, I felt bad that he didn't have a father that was as kind hearted and caring... and _forgiving_, as you are."

"Nice try, Kurt." Burt couldn't help but smile a bit. "Why didn't you just tell me all that in the first place? If I'm such a _kind hearted caring_ father, don't you think I would've understood?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. All I was focused on was helping Blaine." He bit his lip. "Mom would've helped him, I was just trying to do what I thought she would've done." His looked at his dad with wide eyes and a bit of a pout.

"Kurt, you know that using the mom card gives you an unfair advantage." Kurt's smile matched his fathers. "You're right, your mother would've helped Blaine... but she wouldn't have lied and gone behind my back to do it."

"You're absolutely right, and I really am sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Oh, you will, and you're going to start by going out there and tell him that he can't work here anymore, and that he's not sleeping here either."

Kurt looked at the ground. "Okay."

"After that you're going to be spending a lot of time at home, because for the next two weeks, you're grounded for lying to me."

"Fair enough."

"While you're grounded, I want you to clean out that extra room upstairs that we've been using for storage."

Kurt looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Um, okay... but, why does that need to be cleaned out now? It's been like that for months."

"Well, Blaine's gotta sleep somewhere..."

Kurt could feel the smile growing on his face. "You mean..."

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of here before I change my mind."

Kurt tackled his dad in a hug. "Thank you so much! I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Kurt." He said as Kurt pulled away. "And you can tell Finn he's grounded for going along with your little lie." He yelled after his son as he ran outside.

* * *

><p>"You sure look happy for someone who's probably grounded until their thirtieth birthday." Finn stated.<p>

"That's because Blaine is moving in with us."

Finn looked shocked and Blaine's entire face lit up. "You're kidding, how'd you pull that off?"

"I'll explain later." Kurt said as Blaine tackled him in a hug. "Our punishment is cleaning out the spare room upstairs so that Blaine can have his own bedroom." Kurt said as he hugged Blaine back.

"Wait, _our_ punishment?"

"Yeah, you're kind of grounded for going along with my lie... sorry..."

"It's okay, cleaning out that room will be way easier than it was trying to cover for Blaine at the shop."

"I really owe you big time, Finn. You didn't have to get yourself in trouble and do all this running around just to help me and Blaine."

"Hey, what are brothers for?"

Kurt smiled.

"So, Blaine, are you excited about moving in with us?"

Blaine nodded quickly and Kurt laughed.

"It is not going to be all fun and games though, we have a lot of work to do. I've got a lot of human stuff to teach you about and not a lot of time to do it. We could get away with my dad thinking you didn't know anything about cars, but he'll really start to get suspicious if he finds out you don't know anything about the every day stuff like watching TV and doing chores... are you up for the challenge?"

Blaine gave Kurt a salute and he laughed again.

"Good to hear! Now, let's go home." Kurt said, opening the car door for Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Finn, and Blaine got home a little after Burt, which meant that he had already explained the situation to Carole. Of course that meant she was going full on mom, which nobody really minded much at all.<p>

Carole was a great mother, and Kurt was positive that Blaine was going to love her, and he knew that she was going to love Blaine.

Less than five seconds in the house and she already wanted to know what Blaine's favorite food was so that she could make him something to eat, going on about how he was probably starving and how she wanted to make him feel at home and to never be afraid to ask if he was hungry or needed something.

Of course, Blaine didn't really get the concept of Carole _cooking_ a meal and instantly mouthed the word watermelon, causing Kurt to laugh.

"He loves watermelon." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Well, he's in luck, we have that." Carole said smiling.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch for a few nights until we get the spare room empty." Burt said, motioning to the couch.

"Want to watch some TV, Blaine?"

Blaine tilted his head curiously and looked at Kurt with that confused look he always got when he didn't understand something.

Burt was on his way upstairs to change into something more comfortable before fixing the problem in the upstairs bathroom, and Carole was in the kitchen, so Kurt figured it was safe to show him the TV now, since there was no one around to see Blaine's complete and utter shocked expression at something any human would know like the back of their hand.

He turned the TV on and watched as Blaine jumped away from it in shock when there were suddenly people talking on the screen. He hadn't been expecting that. His eyes widened, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Cool, huh?"

Blaine walked over to the TV, poking the screen a few times.

"They're not going to turn around and look at you, Blaine, they can't hear you or see you."

Blaine tilted his head and Kurt pulled him over to the couch. "Don't stand so close, you'll hurt your eyes."

But the second Kurt let go of him he had his face back against the screen, Kurt sighed and laughed again.

"I think I have the perfect movie." Kurt said as he walked over to where they kept all the DVD's, grabbing the Little Mermaid and putting it in the player.

"Remember that story I told you about Ariel and Eric?" Blaine nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the TV. "Want to see it for yourself?"

Blaine finally turned away from the TV to look at Kurt, his face lighting up with pure excitement at the thought of getting to watch the story Kurt had told him back when he was still a merman.

He mouthed something and Kurt nodded. "Yep, you can do that. You can watch a lot of different stories. The people on the TV are actors... performers, remember when we talked about performing?"

Blaine nodded excitedly and looked back at the TV.

"Blaine, you have to sit over here and watch it, you can't stay that close. If you don't come over here, I'm going to turn it off." Kurt said sternly, Blaine took a seat next to him on the couch.

Carole walked in and put the plate of watermelon down on the coffee table, Blaine tugged at her sleeve and pointed at the TV with a huge smile on his face as if he though he was showing her something she'd never seen before.

"Oh, the Little Mermaid, what a cute movie. I didn't know you guys were going to have a movie night, would you like me to make you some popcorn?"

"That's okay, I'll make it." Kurt said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Blaine scooted over on the couch a bit, pointing to the now empty seat and smiling at Carole.

"Oh, thank you, Blaine, that's very sweet. But I have to help Burt fix a problem we're having upstairs. We can watch a movie together another time, okay?"

He nodded before looking back at the TV as she headed to the upstairs bathroom.

Kurt returned with a bowl of popcorn, smiling when Blaine held out a piece of watermelon.

"No thanks. Do you want to try this?" He asked, holding out the bowl of popcorn.

Blaine looked at it curiously before taking a piece and popping it into his mouth, a smile crossing his face.

"I know, it's really good, huh?"

Blaine nodded and grabbed a handful, eating it as he returned his attention to the movie.

Kurt had to say, watching TV with Blaine was extremely fun. The way he reacted to certain moments was amazing, the way he'd look shocked or would make extreme hand gestures at the screen as if he were trying to tell the people in the movie what to do, Kurt was positive that he would've been yelling at the screen at some parts if he still had his voice.

Blaine was a little confused by Ursula's appearance, but Kurt figured he would be. According to Blaine sea witches didn't look like that at all. To quote Blaine, they looked like merzombies.

Ursula certainly didn't look like a zombie, but her scenes seemed to freak Blaine out anyway.

Every time she appeared Blaine would reach for Kurt's hand and squeeze it, or even go as far as to flinch and bury his face in Kurt's shoulder.

Though nothing seemed to scare him more than towards the end when Ursula was sure she'd won and dragged Ariel back into the water. Kurt almost couldn't breathe because Blaine had latched onto him so tightly as Ursula grew to the size of a giant, and Blaine didn't look back up until she was defeated.

That got Kurt thinking. How powerful and scary were the sea witches Blaine traded his voice to?

Now that he thought about it, Ariel had a time limit, she only had three days to make the prince fall in love with her.

Did Blaine have a time limit? How long was it? And what did he have to do before his time was up to stay human and get his voice back?

Kurt was going to have to find all that out, because if Blaine failed and turned back into a merman, Kurt didn't know what would happen to him.

What if that sea witch kept him as a slave? What if she hurt him? Or worse?

He couldn't let any of that happen...

He was going to have to find out how much time he really had with Blaine, and if there was anything he could do to help make sure that it didn't end...

* * *

><p>Yay! Blaine finally got to move in with Kurt! Burt is the coolest dad ever, and Carole is the coolest mom ever. :]<p>

But now Kurt is going to have to find out more about this deal Blaine made with the sea witch to become human. That won't be easy, since Blaine can't talk.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	10. What Kurt Has To Do

"I don't even know what half of this stuff is! Why do we have this stuff?" Kurt asked after going through yet another box.

"Hey, that was my tricycle!"

"Well, now it's in a million pieces, and even if it wasn't, we don't exactly need a tricycle... throw it away?"

"Sure." Finn said with a shrug. "What's this?"

"My first tea set."

"Your what?"

"Never mind, just hand it over." Kurt said, taking it from Finn.

"You're keeping it?"

"My mom gave it to me, and I got rid of a lot."

"Okay... what's this?"

"I think it's my dad's, I'll ask if he still wants it or not."

"You know, emptying out this room is going by a lot faster than I thought. We'll be done in no time!"

"_You'll_ be done in no time, I still have to decorate!"

"Do you think Blaine cares about decorating?"

"Of course! He's going to be living in here, he wants the place to look nice. I was thinking of painting the room blue, since he grew up in the ocean, what do you think?"

"Sounds great, dude."

"We have some paint in the garage that should work. Plus there were a few things in here that I could incorporate into my design."

"How many boxes do we have left?"

"Three, I think."

"The label on this one says baby stuff... I wonder if it's yours or mine."

"Only one way to find out."

Finn opened the box and laughed when he saw all the pictures. "Nice, Kurt." he said as he held the picture of a three year old Kurt trying to balance in his moms heels out for Kurt to see.

"You know, if we find your baby stuff, maybe we could put it all in one box and fit it in the hall closet."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Here it is!" Kurt laughed as he pulled the pictures out of the box. "Aw, little baby Finn with a toy car in his mouth... and here's another one of you banging on pots and pans, your first drum solo!"

"This box looks big enough, pass me the sharpie." Finn said. "I wrote "Finn and Kurt's baby stuff" on it, that should be specific enough."

"You would think so." Kurt laughed.

"Well, two boxes have now been turned into one box."

"That means there's just one box left."

"This is all my mom's stuff, I'm going to have to ask her before we get rid of any of it."

"Alright, you bring that box to Carole, I'll put the baby box in the hall closet, check on Blaine, and then start painting!"

"Sounds like a plan, dude."

Kurt put the box in the closet before heading downstairs to the living room. Blaine hadn't stopped watching TV since he was introduced to it. He was fascinated by it, he had watched almost every movie musical Kurt owned... _twice_.

"Hey, Blaine... what do you think of West Side Sto- Blaine?" Kurt looked around, surprised when Blaine wasn't on the couch.

He walked back upstairs, deciding to check his room first. Sure enough, there was Blaine, looking around curiously before spotting Kurt in the doorway, instantly smiling.

"There you are, what are you doing up here?"

Blaine pointed to Kurt.

"Looking for me? I told you I'd be emptying boxes in your new room with Finn if you needed me." Kurt stated. "What did you need?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Got bored after all that TV? Well, I'm about to paint your new room, you want to help?"

Blaine nodded, it was more than obvious that he didn't have a clue what paint was, he just really wanted to spend time with Kurt.

"Alright, I'll find us some new clothes to wear, don't want to get paint all over this outfit."

He walked into his closet and sighed. Despite how organized it was it seemed like he could never find what he was looking for.

He pushed past some outfits, even going as far as to throw some things out of his way.

"No, no... where is... ugh, that's not it." He mumbled.

"Maybe it's in the dresser." He stated, turning and exiting the closet, surprised by what he saw.

"Blaine... what on Earth..." he started as he looked him over.

There stood Blaine, wearing literally every single piece of clothing that Kurt had thrown out of the closet. From the shirt Kurt wore when he performed Defying Gravity, to one of his many vests, to a red jacket Kurt had worn once or twice, and even the pants he wore when he sang Some People to audition for a solo at Nationals.

Of course, these pants were far too long for Blaine since he was so short, and they covered his feet, though you couldn't tell since he had one foot in one of Kurt's boots, and the other in one of Kurt's high tops.

He was even wearing the hat Kurt had on when his father told him he asked Carole to marry him on his head.

The smile on his face showed that he was clearly proud of himself.

He looked at the green bow tie that was over the blue and red tie around Blaine's neck, then back at Blaine's face.

If anyone else had even _thought_ about touching Kurt's wardrobe, they would've lost a hand.

But when Blaine did it? Kurt thought it was adorable, and he burst into laughter.

"What kind of look is that?" He asked between giggles, Blaine just struck a pose, which caused Kurt to laugh more. "I like it, the mismatched gloves really pull the whole look together, darling, it's so you, and I really like that hat on you. It makes you look like a puppy."

Kurt smiled before sighing.

"I hate to ask, but can you please take all those clothes off? I don't want you to get paint all over them." He dug through his dresser drawer and smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Change into this, okay?"

Blaine nodded as Kurt grabbed another outfit out of the drawer and headed into the bathroom. He changed into an old shirt that advertised his dad's tire shop and some worn out jeans he never wore anymore.

He walked back into his room, seeing that Blaine had changed into the old white shirt and jeans that Kurt had given him.

"Much more appropriate for painting." He said with a smile. "Can you help me put all these clothes back?"

Blaine smiled and nodded.

Once almost every outfit and piece of clothing was back where it belonged, Kurt bit his lip as he remembered the questions that popped into his head the other night.

Maybe now would be a good time to have a talk with Blaine, a serious talk.

"Hey, Blaine?" He said as he left the closet. "Can we talk for a second?"

Blaine's eyebrows raised in confusion, but he nodded and sat on the bed.

"You remember last night when we were watching the Little Mermaid?" Kurt sat on the bed. "How Ariel had a time limit of three days... do you have a time limit, Blaine?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked down a moment before nodding.

Kurt felt his heart sink.

"How long?"

Blaine scrunched his nose up, unsure of how to answer the question when he couldn't speak.

"A few days?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Weeks?"

He shook his head again.

"Months?"

Apparently not.

"Longer?"

Blaine nodded.

"A year?"

Another nod.

"A year? You have one year? Then you have to go back?"

Blaine scrunched his nose up again.

"You don't have to go back?"

Blaine sighed, it was so obvious that he was getting frustrated. He wanted to just... speak, answer Kurt's questions instead of playing this guessing game.

"Wait... is it like the Little Mermaid? You only have to go back if you fail to do something before the year is up?"

Blaine nodded his head quickly.

"What? What do you have to do?"

Blaine looked down. This time it wasn't the fact that Blaine couldn't talk that was preventing Kurt from getting the information he wanted.

"You're not allowed to tell me..."

Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"Why not?"

Blaine mouthed the word cheating.

"Cheating?"

Blaine nodded and pointed to Kurt.

"It's only cheating if you tell me? So... you could tell Finn? Or Mercedes?"

Blaine nodded.

"I don't understand. Why is it only cheating if you tell _me_?"

Blaine sighed again.

"It has something to do with me, doesn't it? I have to help you do something, and I have to do it on my own... without you asking me to."

Great. Now he knew that if something horrible happened to Blaine, it really _was_ all his fault. Because if Blaine turned back into a merman, it was because Kurt wasn't doing what he needed to do to keep Blaine human, to get Blaine's voice back.

Talk about pressure.

Well, they had a year. One year for Kurt to figure out what it was he had to do. He was sure he could figure it out by then.

How hard could it be?

Once he did... whatever it was he had to do, Blaine's voice would come back, he would stay human, things would be okay.

Things _would_ be okay, Kurt would make sure of it.

He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Blaine.

Especially now that he knew it all depended on _him_.

He could do this, he knew he could do this.

He just had to figure out what _it_ was first.

* * *

><p>Yay! A new chapter! This one is dedicated to the Kurt to my Blaine. :]<p>

So what do you think Kurt has to do? What will make it so that Blaine stays human?

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D


	11. Kurt's Not In Love

Kurt ended up kicking Blaine out while he was painting. He was doing more harm than good and it was just making it take even longer to get the room done.

Okay, so Kurt wasn't heartless, he didn't actually _kick_ Blaine out, he just asked Blaine to do little things to "help" so that Blaine would be too distracted to paint.

"I think you should take a bath, Blaine." He said finally. "You're covered in paint, I can finish up here... there's not much left to do."

He laughed to himself as Blaine tried to wipe blue paint off his chin.

Oh, Blaine... he was so cute sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place looks great." Finn said a few days later when he walked in and saw the finished product.<p>

"You think Blaine will like it?"

"He'll love it." Finn said before raising his eyebrows. "What was that look?"

"What look?"

"That look, you made a face."

"I didn't make a face..."

"Yes you did, I saw you... it was like a..." Finn's eyes widened a bit. "You like him."

"Like who?"

"You like Blaine!"

"I do not, I mean... I like Blaine, but I don't _like _Blaine the way that you're hinting at."

"Don't lie to me, Kurt. I saw the face you made."

"I didn't make a face! Stop saying that!"

"You did! You made it right after you said Blaine's name, it's the same look Mike gets when Tina enters a room!"

"You're crazy."

"And you're in denial."

"I am not in denial, now stop mentioning it."

"Okay, fine... I won't mention it anymore." Finn said before smirking. "Knock knock."

"Finn..."

"Knock knock!"

Kurt sighed. "Who's there?"

"Cleopatra."

"Cleopatra, who?"

"Cleopatra... Queen of _denial_." Finn smiled proudly.

"Oh my gosh, how old are you?" He sighed. "You're the most annoying brother on the planet."

"You love having me as your brother."

"Not when you do stuff like that."

"Come on, Kurt... who are you trying to fool here? Me? Or yourself?"

"I'm not trying to fool anybody, I'm telling you the truth, I don't have feelings for Blaine."

"I knew it all along, I totally called it in the car when we were going to Burt's shop."

"Enough! It wasn't cute the first time you said it, and it certainly isn't cute now."

Finn shrugged before smiling and leaving the room.

Ugh, Finn... he had no idea what he was talking about. Sure, Kurt loved spending time with Blaine, and sure, the thought of losing Blaine terrified him, but... not because he loved him or anything like that.

He just cared about Blaine a lot.

Not in a love sort of way.

No, certainly not in a love sort of way.

And Blaine certainly didn't love him.

No, no, of course not.

Blaine was clingy, sure... but that was just because Kurt was the first friend Blaine ever made.

That's why he became so attached to him.

Blaine said it himself, he didn't have anyone back home, he felt alone.

Plus Blaine said merpeople loved to cuddle.

So that was why Blaine followed Kurt around all the time.

Kurt was the first person he ever got close to, the first person he ever trusted.

That was why he would sometimes rest his head on Kurt's shoulder or sit extremely close to him.

Merpeople loved to cuddle. Kurt was the first person Blaine felt comfortable enough around to cuddle with.

That was it.

That was all.

There was nothing more there.

Nothing at all.

Even if there was, Kurt couldn't act on it now.

He only had a year, less than a year now, to figure out what he had to do to keep Blaine human.

If the two of them started dating, if things got romantic between them, it might ruin everything.

Sure, he'd have Blaine for a year, but after that, he'd lose him.

Maybe something horrible would happen to Blaine.

And for what? So they could date for a bit?

No, he wouldn't allow himself to get distracted by such a thing.

If they were constantly kissing Kurt might get too distracted to figure out what he had to do to keep Blaine human.

He might fail.

He couldn't let that happen.

It made much more sense to spend this time focusing on keeping Blaine with him, once he succeeded and Blaine got his voice back, then maybe he would tell Blaine he loved him.

They'd have plenty of time to be each other's boyfriends once they knew that Blaine was safe from the sea witches.

Not that Kurt wanted Blaine to be his boyfriend.

Not that Kurt wanted to tell Blaine he loved him.

Because he didn't.

He didn't love Blaine.

He wasn't falling in love with Blaine.

Nope, not at all.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned in his sleep when he felt something poking his shoulder, opening his eyes slightly and glancing up.<p>

"Blaine? What are you doing?" He mumbled, his voice hoarse and sounding groggy from how tired he was. He glanced at the clock. "It's three in the morning..."

Blaine shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, sitting up a bit more.

Blaine pointed to the hall and scrunched up his eyes and nose, his hands on either side of his face, and Kurt was positive that he would've been making a growling noise to add more to his scary face if he could actually make sound.

"There are no monsters in your new room, Blaine." Kurt said tiredly before yawning.

Blaine gave him a confused look.

Maybe Blaine didn't know what monsters were.

But if Blaine didn't know what monsters were, what scary thing did he think was in his new room?

His eyes widened a bit.

"Blaine? Did you see a sea witch in your room?"

Blaine bit his lip and shook his head.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief before hitting Blaine with his pillow.

Looking back he probably should've known better... how would a sea witch get into Blaine's new room in Lima, Ohio? Hey, he was tired, he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Blaine raised his shoulders as if he were trying to apologize.

"You just had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Blaine nodded.

"About sea witches."

Another nod.

Kurt sighed again as Blaine held out his arms towards Kurt, a hopeful smile crossing his face.

"Blaine, you can't sleep in here."

Blaine lowered his arms and frowned.

"You never had trouble sleeping downstairs on the couch... oh my gosh, do you hate the way I designed your new room?"

Blaine quickly shook his head and formed a heart with his hands. Kurt smiled.

"Oh, good... I'm glad you like it." Kurt said proudly. "But you can't sleep in here, you have to sleep in your own bed."

Kurt frowned when he saw the pout forming on Blaine's face.

"But... I suppose you don't have to sleep in your bed alone..." he said slowly, Blaine's face lighting up. "I'm not agreeing to this just yet, I have to make sure my dad's okay with it."

Ugh, why couldn't he ever say no to Blaine?

How was he suppose to explain this to his dad? A teenage boy having a nightmare and not wanting to spend the night alone? That was something most people out grew. But of course, Blaine wasn't most people, he was a merman, and his nightmare wasn't about the boogieman, it was about something real, something that Blaine was afraid of, and for a good reason too.

Of course he couldn't tell his dad that.

Maybe he could get away with tell his dad part of the truth, and just leaving out the stuff about mermen and sea witches... it had worked before, it might work again.

He climbed out of bed and into the room where his dad and Carole were asleep.

"Dad?" He whispered, trying not to wake Carole.

"Kurt? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Blaine had a bad dream and he's kind of freaking out about it... would it be okay if I slept in his room? Just for tonight?"

"Kurt..."

"Please? It's his first night in his new room, and he's scared, and we'll both be dressed the whole time, it's not like we're going to..."

"Oh, Burt... it's just one night. What harm could it do?" Carole said. So much for not waking her up.

But perhaps it was a good thing, she was on his side.

"Fine, but this isn't going to be a regular thing."

"Thanks, you're the best." Kurt said with a smile before walking into the hall where Blaine was patiently waiting.

"He said yes."

Blaine's face lit up.

"But I'm not doing this every night, you have to get use to sleeping in your room by yourself."

He felt like he was talking to a child. It was kind of weird to be having this conversation with someone who was around his age.

Then again, it wasn't weird at all when you knew the situation as well as he did.

"Goodnight, Blaine." he said, climbing into the bed and sighing as he closed his eyes, ready to fall back asleep.

He froze in his spot however when Blaine suddenly cuddled up to him, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and resting his head on Kurt's chest right below his chin.

Kurt opened his eyes again and blinked a few times, surprised.

_Merpeople like to cuddle, doesn't mean they're in love with you_, he reminded himself.

But it didn't feel like "just cuddling because merpeople do that". It felt... right. Like their bodies just fit perfectly together.

Without even realizing it, Kurt had wrapped his arms around Blaine and rested his chin on the top of Blaine's head.

Oh no.

No.

No, this was not happening.

It couldn't happen.

But it was.

Kurt was falling in love with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Yay! You had to know it was coming eventually. But does Blaine love Kurt? Will these new feelings distract Kurt from figuring out what he has to do to keep Blaine human? You're going to have to wait to find out. :]<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	12. Dinner With Rachel

The moment the boys were no longer grounded, Finn spent all his time asking if Rachel could come over for dinner.

Kurt wasn't sure why he was pushing so much, it was more than obvious that they'd say yes, they always said yes.

And just like Kurt said they would, their parents said yes, Carole mentioning that it was always nice to see Rachel.

Though Finn would probably be annoyed if Kurt stole Rachel from him, he fully planned to the moment she walked through the door.

He needed to talk to her. This whole... falling in love with Blaine thing was driving him nuts in a way that only some serious girl talk could fix.

He had tried all week to talk to Finn, to warn him that he was going to steal his girlfriend for part of the night to talk to her, but Finn would always make up some weird excuse about why he couldn't talk before he could even get the words out.

First it was that he had homework to do, which made no sense because they were on summer break.

Then it was that he had forgotten something at Burt's tire shop and had to go get it... but then he ran into his bedroom and hid there for the rest of the night.

Every time Kurt tried to talk to Finn, he got some kind of lame excuse like that.

What the hell was going on?

Finally, on the night that Rachel was suppose to come over, he managed to corner his brother.

"What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me all week."

"Have I?"

"Yes, you have... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Then what's with all the lame excuses?"

"What lame excuses?"

"Like saying you had to finish your homework when we're on summer vacation."

"Oh, _those_ lame excuses."

"Yeah... now talk." Finn sighed, causing Kurt to cross his arms over his chest. "Finn..."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I promised Blaine."

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Blaine?"

That's when it hit him.

Blaine told Finn what Kurt had to do to keep him human.

And Finn was afraid that if he spent too much time with Kurt, he'd slip up and blab after promising to keep his mouth shut.

"He told you..."

"Wait, you know?"

"All I know is that he said I had to do something, but that he wasn't allowed to tell me what it was... although he is allowed to tell everyone else on the planet." he mumbled bitterly.

"You'd understand why you're not allowed to know if you knew what it was."

"But I don't! I can't believe he told you."

"He said it was driving him nuts not being able to tell you and that he had to tell somebody or he'd go crazy."

"How did he even do that? He can't talk!"

"You've been teaching him how to write, remember?"

"You mean it's on a piece of paper somewhere?" Kurt said, instantly looking at Finn's trash can.

"Are you crazy? You think I'd leave something like that lying around? I made sure he wrote it in pencil so I could erase it, then to be on the safe side I scribbled over it, tore the paper up, and threw it away last time I was at the tire shop."

"Wow... you _really_ didn't want me to read it."

"Not just you, what if Burt or my mom found it? They would've figured out Blaine's merman secret, or at least... figured out he wasn't really human."

"Good point... I guess you did the right thing. It's just so _frustrating_."

"You have to stop over thinking it."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off.

"Kurt, can you come downstairs and help me with this?"

He sighed and looked back at Finn.

"You'll figure it out, dude. Don't stress so much."

Kurt nodded before starting down the stairs.

"Sure thing, Carole, I'm on my way!"

Kurt made his way into the kitchen, Carole leaving to answer the phone just as Blaine entered.

"Hey Blaine, you excited to see Rachel again?"

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Can you do me a favor and hand me that bowl, please?" Kurt asked, not even looking at Blaine as he focused on setting the table.

He didn't look over until he heard the bowl fall to the floor, making a loud crashing sound as it broke.

Kurt whipped his head around to look at Blaine, who was holding his left hand and looking more shocked and confused than Kurt had ever seen him.

"Blaine? Blaine, what happened?" He asked, panicking slightly.

Blaine simply pointed to the stove as Kurt rushed over to him.

"Did you burn your hand? Let me see." Kurt said calmly, trying not to freak Blaine out.

Being burned was something Blaine had never experienced before, growing up under water.

No wonder he looked so confused. He probably had no idea what that feeling was or what caused it.

"You can't touch that Blaine, it's hot..." He said softly, gently pulling Blaine over to the sink so he could run his hand under the cold water.

The shock and confusion slowly started to leave Blaine's face as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"No, no, no! Don't do that! Oh, Blaine, please don't cry. I know it hurts but it's not that bad, you're going to be fine!" He said quickly.

He hated seeing Blaine upset or in pain. When Blaine was sad, it made Kurt's heart hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine... I shouldn't have asked you to grab that bowl when it was so close to the hot stove. It's all my fault, I'm sorry!" He said, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"You're going to be fine though, you didn't burn yourself that badly, you're okay."

He ran his hand through Blaine's hair a couple times in an attempt to calm him down. He felt so guilty. He didn't know what to do.

"What happened? I heard something break." Carole said as she returned to the kitchen, the phone still in her hand.

"Blaine burned himself."

"Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder and nodded.

"I think it kind of freaked him out, he wasn't exactly expecting it..."

"You take care of Blaine, I'll finish dinner."

"You sure?"

"Of course... I think there's a first aid kit in the upstairs bathroom."

"Okay, thanks. Come on, Blaine." Kurt said, leading him up the stairs just as the door bell rang.

Finn rushed past Kurt and Blaine on the stairs to answer it.

The five of them spent the entire dinner listening to Rachel go on about the songs she'd been working on lately, and what musicals she thought the school should consider doing this year. Barely anyone else got a word in, though Kurt was more focused on Blaine anyway. He didn't really feel like talking right now.

He had Blaine run his hand under the cold water in the upstairs bathroom for about fifteen minutes before finally wrapping his hand in gauze.

He felt so bad about what happened.

But at the same time, confused.

Because now Blaine looked like _he_ was feeling guilty.

Why on Earth would Blaine feel guilty? Why did he have that look on his face?

When Blaine looked confused and shocked? Sure, that made sense. When he looked pained and was crying? That made sense too.

But there was no reason for Blaine to feel guilty... so why did he look it?

When dinner was finished and Carole and Burt went to do the dishes, Blaine stood up and bit his lip.

"Do you need something, Blaine?" Carole asked when she noticed he was still standing there.

He just looked at the garbage can that was filled with broken pieces of the bowl he'd dropped, a sad look on his face.

"Oh, honey, don't feel bad about that, it was just an accident." She said with a small smile.

Well that explained the guilty look on his face.

Carole's words seemed to comfort him a bit, but in Kurt's opinion he still looked like a puppy who was just caught chewing up his owners shoes.

Kurt only looked away from the conversation between Blaine and Carole when he heard Finn tell Rachel that he was heading to the bathroom and that he would be right back.

That was when he remembered he'd gotten so caught up in talking to Finn about what would keep Blaine human that he'd totally forgotten why he'd been trying to talk to Finn in the first place.

He wanted to tell Finn he'd be stealing Rachel for part of the night.

Oh well, too late for that.

But now was the perfect time to steal Rachel for that lady chat he'd been hoping for.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Rachel smiled. "Sure, Kurt."

Kurt smiled back and started up towards his room, knowing that Rachel would follow.

As soon as they were in his bedroom, he shut the door.

"Making sure we're alone? This must be serious." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"It is..."

Oh?"

"I've been waiting all week for you to come over so I could talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I need your opinion, or at the very least I need someone I can talk to."

"Kurt, just tell me! What is this all about?"

Kurt took a deep breath.

"It's about Blaine..."

"Blaine? What about him?"

"I think I'm in love with him."

Rachel's face lit up. "Aw!"

"Please don't aw. This is far more complicated than you realized."

"No it's not, Finn told me everything."

Kurt blinked. "What?"

"You know, about how you have to do something in order to keep Blaine human."

"I thought he promised Blaine he wouldn't tell anyone!"

"No, he promised he wouldn't tell _you_, Blaine said it was fine for Finn to tell me."

"This is unbelievable. Everyone knows but me!"

"Don't worry, Kurt. Everything will work out fine in the end."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you love him. Love always finds a way."

"Rachel, please don't get all cheesy on me. My life is not a Broadway musical!"

"I'm serious! If you follow your heart, everything will work out the way it's suppose to."

Kurt sighed and looked down.

"I just... I don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do, Kurt. You just have to do whatever you think is right."

Kurt wished it was as easy as Rachel made it sound.

* * *

><p>Aww, poor Blaine. He burned his hand and was so confused about it. That's not a typical problem for mermen... and he felt so bad about breaking the bowl. :[<p>

The summer is coming to an end, which means that Blaine will be going to McKinley pretty soon. Ah, exciting! :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A new one is coming soon! :]


	13. The Sleepover Secret

It had been Rachel's idea. Kurt wasn't even sure why he went along with it. Part of him thought it was a good idea, part of him didn't want it to happen at all.

But it had to eventually, so why not now?

"A sleepover! We'll have the whole glee club come over for one big end of summer break sleepover! That way, Blaine will know more people when he starts school, and he'll be much more comfortable when he's in a class without you."

Kurt hadn't really thought about that. In his mind, Blaine coming to school with him meant exactly that, Blaine coming to school with him. But Rachel was right, there were going to be classes where they weren't together, and it might help if Blaine knew some other people.

He liked the idea of Blaine having more friends, but he just wasn't sure how he'd do around one or two strangers, let alone a crowd of people.

What if he wasn't ready for that?

Sure, he'd improved a ton when it came to things like reading and math, his handwriting was beautiful and he was starting to understand human stuff much better now.

But could he be around people who didn't know his merman secret without them thinking he was strange?

He did fine around Burt and Carole.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

Kurt couldn't really tell what Blaine thought about the idea. When it had been brought up, he seemed quite excited by the thought of meeting Kurt's friends.

But the closer they got to the date of the sleepover, the more distant he seemed to become.

It was a few minutes before they arrived when Kurt finally found out what was on Blaine's mind.

_What if they hate me?_

Kurt read the words, clear as day, on the notepad. Another one of Rachel's ideas. Now that he was better at writing, she suggested they expand on the idea they'd had back when Blaine first introduced himself to Burt and have him carry around a notepad so he could communicate easier.

Kurt would never admit that he thought it was a great idea. No need to make Rachel's head even bigger than it already was.

"Is that what's been bugging you?" Blaine nodded. "You're worrying for nothing. They're all very nice, none of them are going to hate you, you're too lovable to hate."

Blaine smiled slightly but then sighed and looked down.

"You worry too much. Just focus on making some new friends and having fun, okay?"

Blaine nodded just as the bell rang.

One by one, all the familiar faces of New Directions started walking through the door.

"So, this is Zane?"

"Blaine, Puck, his name is Blaine."

"I was close." he said with a smile and a shrug. "Finn's told me all about him."

Both Kurt and Blaine's faces got pale. "Has he?" Kurt asked, shooting Finn a death glare.

"Yeah, he said that you found him by the tire shop and tried to trick your dad into giving him a job."

Kurt let out a small relieved breath. "Yeah."

"Have a little faith in me. I'm not dumb." Finn whispered as he walked by.

"So... Blaine really can't talk?" Tina asked carefully, Finn shook his head. "You can still have a conversation with him though. if he has something to say, he writes it down."

"What happened, was he in an accident or was he just born that way?"

"Santana, that's kind of a personal question."

"What? We're all thinking it. I bet you are too, Berry."

Rachel simply rolled her eyes... if only Santana knew what Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, and Kurt knew.

"So, how'd you convince your dad to let him move in with you guys?" Tina asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Long story." Kurt stated simply.

"So, what do you say we start on this pizza I ordered and have a movie marathon?" Finn asked, everyone seemed into the idea.

Thank goodness for Finn.

* * *

><p>Everyone was talking, laughing, eating pizza, and barely paying attention to the movie on the screen, except for Blaine who was sitting in front of the coffee table, indian style, starring at the TV. His eyes were wide and his mouth forming a slight smile, his face looking as though he had never been more fascinated by anything in his life.<p>

He basically looked like that every time he watched TV.

Especially since they were watching a movie he'd never seen before.

Brittany sat next to him, smiling at him slightly.

"Hi."

Blaine finally glanced away from the TV long enough to look at her, giving her a small smile.

"I'm Brittany."

He blinked.

"You remind me of Ariel."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in confusion. Kurt glanced at the two, suddenly less interested in the conversation he'd been having with Mercedes.

"You know, from the Little Mermaid. You're like a boy Ariel."

Kurt's eyes widened a bit.

"Are you a mermaid?"

Kurt moved over as quickly as possible. "What are we talking about over here?"

"I was just about to ask Blaine what it's like in the ocean."

"Why... uh, why would Blaine know anything about the ocean?"

"Because he's a mermaid. Duh."

"Why would you think Blaine's a mermaid?" He asked nervously.

"Because he acts like one."

"How do mermaids act?" Santana asked, though her normal tone wasn't there. She sounded genuinely interested in what Brittany had to say.

"Well, they're more interested in the little things because they're not use to human stuff. That's how Blaine acts. I bet Ursula helped him become a human so he could be with Kurt."

"You don't even know if he's gay, Brittany." Tina pointed out.

"Yeah he is, that's why he wanted to be a human, because the only other gay sea creatures he had for company were dolphins, so he asked Ursula to turn him into a human so that he could talk to Kurt instead of the gay sharks, and now he has people he can relate to."

Everyone was laughing and looking at Brittany the way they always did when she went off on something like this, rolling their eyes and mumbling things like "Oh, Brittany." But Kurt's heart felt like it was beating so hard it was going to burst through his chest and fly around the room.

Blaine just looked amused.

"So how long do you have before you have to go back to the ocean?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Blaine's not from the ocean." Mike said finally.

"Yes he is, he traded his voice away so he could be here with Kurt."

"Britt, maybe we should talk about something else... the whole voice thing might be a sensitive subject." Artie said softly.

"How about we pause the movie and all change into our pajamas?" Mercedes said quickly, hoping to change the subject for good.

"Good idea." Rachel said.

Everyone took turns in the bathroom's downstairs... except Kurt, Finn, and Blaine, who all headed upstairs to their rooms.

"That was close." Kurt whispered to Finn as they stood outside of his bedroom. "Too close."

"Please, it was Brittany, nobody took it seriously."

"What if they had?"

"Don't worry about it. They still don't know, they all just think it was Brittany being Brittany."

Kurt let out a small breath. Finn was right, he had no reason to worry. Nobody knew... they were fine.

He made his way to his room, surprised when he walked in and found Blaine standing there, in his pajamas, staring at a certain Prom Queen crown with a look on his face that Kurt couldn't figure out.

His hand was slowly reaching out towards it.

"Blaine? What are you doing in here?"

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and pulled his hand back, the look on his face resembling a child who had been caught taking cookies from the cookie jar.

He looked down at his feet.

"Blaine?"

Blaine bit his lip, unsure of what to do since he'd left his notepad downstairs.

"Looking for me?"

A nod.

Kurt was silent for a moment.

"You can touch it, if you want..." He finally said, his voice soft.

Blaine looked at him for a moment before returning his attention to the crown, slowly picking it up and holding it carefully in his hands.

"There's this thing... it's called Prom. It's like... a big party where you ask someone you like to go with you, and then you dance and have fun and everyone votes for who they think should be Prom King and Queen. A bunch of kids voted me Prom Queen as a joke." He said quietly.

Blaine didn't seem to be paying much attention, he couldn't stop staring at the crown.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion as Blaine lifted it higher and placed it on his head, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, confused.

He didn't look at him. He simply tilted his head, still looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, taking a step closer.

He'd never seen Blaine look so lost. So confused. So sad.

He finally looked down, Kurt putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It means something to you, doesn't it?" He whispered. He didn't need Blaine to nod to know he was right. "What does the crown mean, Blaine?"

Blaine barely lifted his head to look at Kurt. Simply pointing to himself.

Confusion washed over Kurt's face as Blaine's finger poked his own chest... his eyes widening as he realized what Blaine was telling him.

"You... you're a prince."

A nod.

"You're _the _prince... the prince, the prince of the entire ocean." He said, barely able to believe the words he was saying.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were a prince?"

The answer was obvious, it was written all over Blaine's face.

He never told him, because he never wanted to be.

Man. He knew Blaine was a merman, he knew he was special... but royalty? A prince?

After all the years of joking that he was somehow in line for the throne, he had fallen in love with a prince.

"That's why your father never had time for you... that's why he never noticed when you were gone, he's the King. When you said he was busy, you meant he was busy running the entire ocean." He breathed out.

Blaine looked at the floor, nodding sadly.

"That's not an excuse, Blaine... he may be a King, but he's your father first, and you should've come before everything else. You should've been the most important thing in his life."

Blaine sniffled.

"How can you stay human? If you have to take over the ocean someday, how can you just leave?"

Blaine pointed to a picture that was resting in a frame in Kurt's room. It was taken at his father and Carole's wedding... it was him and Finn.

"You have an older brother?"

A nod.

"He's the one taking over the ocean, not you."

Another nod.

Kurt was silent as he realized what Blaine was trying to say.

"You don't even think he noticed... do you? You've been gone for months... and you don't think your dad realizes that you're not there."

It wasn't even a question. He knew that was _exactly_ what Blaine thought.

His dad was busy being King of the entire ocean, raising and training his oldest son to follow in his footsteps.

Why would he notice that his younger son was missing? When would he have the time?

It all made so much sense now. That was why Blaine felt so alone, because back in the ocean, everyone he loved, had something they loved more. Something they had to focus on that they felt was more important than focusing on Blaine.

Blaine wanted so badly to care about someone who actually cared back.

When he realized he'd found that in Kurt... no wonder he didn't want to let him go.

He wasn't just friends with Kurt, he _needed_ Kurt.

Living here was the closest thing he had to a family, to being loved.

No, living here was the first time he _had_ a family, the first time he was loved.

"Oh, Blaine..." he said softly, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him gently, unsure of what to say. Blaine simply hugged him back, hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was more determined than ever now. Blaine had to stay human, and when he did, he was staying with them no matter what. Kurt would _always_ be there for him, with him.

He would never feel that way again. Never feel unloved or unwanted. He would always be loved and wanted here. He would always be safe, he could always call this home.

Kurt would give anything make sure that Blaine never lost that feeling.

Unsure of what to do or say, but knowing he had to do or say _something_ to make Blaine feel better, to make him realize that there was somewhere that he could call home, that somewhere people cared about him, somewhere people would notice if he were suddenly gone, where he'd be missed if he wasn't there, he finally just said the first thing that popped into his head. The first thing he thought would voice everything he was feeling... that would tell Blaine that he was loved, that he was cared about, and that he was here to stay no matter what happened.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you."

He hoped it was enough to show Blaine that he wasn't like his dad and that he would actually notice if Blaine suddenly wasn't there anymore. That he didn't want to lose him.

When he felt Blaine's face change into a smile against his neck, he knew that it was.

* * *

><p>So this chapter is extremely important to me, because this was actually the second idea I ever had when it came to this story. When I first got the idea for this story, my idea was the end, and when I tried to expand on it, I came up with this, and once I came up with this, I thought of everything else. So this chapter is very near and dear to my heart, because it was the second thing that ever came to mind when I was trying to bring this story to life and give it more details than just the ending.<p>

Major major major points to Wings of Writing for being the only person to guess that Blaine's dad was going to end up being King. I have _no_ idea how you guessed that since I tried so ridiculously hard not to give any hints to it, but you did, and so you get major points. xD

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon! :D


	14. Blaine's First Day Of School

Well, it was time.

The day that Kurt never wanted to come was finally here.

First day of school.

At first, he hadn't really thought about it.

But as the weeks turned into days... hours... minutes... seconds until it was time to leave for school, all these horrible thoughts popped into his mind.

What if Blaine didn't understand anything?

What if he got confused?

What if it was extremely obvious that he had no clue what was going on and they sent him back to the first grade or something?

Okay, well maybe that wouldn't happen... plus you can't get sent _back _to the first grade if you never went to begin with.

But still. What would people say if they realized that Blaine didn't know as much as normal humans? Would they make fun of him? Throw slushies at him? Toss him into dumpsters?

Okay, so it was becoming more and more obvious what Kurt's real concern was.

He didn't want anything bad to happen to Blaine.

Because he loved him.

God, that sure was getting annoying. Why couldn't he just hate Blaine and have a simple easy life? No, he had to go and fall in love with a merman.

Stupid emotions.

Things could never be easy, could they?

"We're ready for school!"

Apparently not.

"What the hell are you wearing, Blaine?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I loaned him my jacket. It's cold outside, and between being grounded part of the summer, designing his room, teaching him school stuff, and everyone from New Directions showing up here practically every day since that sleepover we never really had time to take him shopping for his own clothes."

"Shopping! I_ knew_ we forgot to do _something_! No wonder I can't find anything appropriate for the first day of school, I totally forgot to go shopping for new clothes!"

"Just wear whatever."

"Whatever? I can't just wear _whatever_, Finn." Kurt let out an aggravated sigh. "Blaine, go put that jacket back in Finn's closet. Finn, get over here."

Blaine left the room and Finn walked through the doorway and away from his spot in the hall.

"I _knew_ this was a bad idea, I could feel it."

"What?"

"Blaine coming to school with us."

"What makes you think it's a bad idea?"

"Finn, _I_ forgot to go _shopping_... _me_! Forgot to go shopping for _clothes_! If _that's_ not a sign, I don't know what is."

"A sign from who? I thought you didn't believe in God."

"You're missing the point."

"You know, it's your first day as a senior, but it's Blaine's first day ever going to school... it's kind of selfish of you to be so worried about your wardrobe."

"Not just my wardrobe, his too! He doesn't even _have_ a wardrobe! He's spent all his time as a human wearing my old clothes, he's never experienced the joy of trying on new clothes, of going shopping, of getting a great deal on a new outfit... how could I keep something so wonderful from him? I'm a horrible person."

"You are not... you gave him all the clothes that stopped fitting you once you hit that growth spurt. That was nice of you." Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, it's the first day of school, which means there won't be any homework today... if it means that much to you, take Blaine shopping right after school. It'll be like a... congrats on having a great first day shopping trip."

"Okay, I must admit, that's a really good idea."

"So..."

"So what?"

"So what's really bugging you? I know there's got to be more to this than shopping and clothes. Is this about you being in love with Blaine?"

"Oh God, not this again..."

"Why don't you just admit tha-" Kurt cut him off as Blaine entered the room.

"Hey! Um, here, borrow this... it'll match what you're wearing perfectly." Kurt said as he yanked a jacket out of his closet and tossed it towards Blaine. "I'll meet you downstairs, just as soon as I pick an outfit."

Blaine smiled before heading downstairs, Kurt shooting Finn a death glare.

"You are_ so_ lucky he didn't hear you!" Finn simply smirked, and before he could say anything, Kurt threw a pillow at him. "Don't even _think_ about saying it again!"

* * *

><p>Kurt looked over Blaine's schedule, surprised when he saw that, for some reason, the school had given Blaine all junior classes.<p>

How was Kurt suppose to keep an eye on Blaine if he wasn't a senior too?

He couldn't help but notice, however, that Blaine's schedule was almost identical to Tina's.

"Tina! I need a favor."

"Sure, Kurt. What can I do for you?"

"Can you keep an eye on Blaine for me? I'd do it myself but we're not in any classes together."

"Why would you be, isn't Blaine a junior?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Right, so... can you just, look out for him? He's new and doesn't really know how this whole school thing works and..."

"What?"

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized what he just said.

"Uh, Blaine's always been homeschooled... his entire life, so... he doesn't really know how public school works."

"Oh... well, sure. I can look out for him."

Kurt let out a small, relieved, sigh before smiling. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't focus on anything. He just kept worrying about Blaine.<p>

When the final bell rang he practically raced out of the room to Glee club rehearsal.

Most people were racing there because they were curious to see if anyone new would show up and audition.

Kurt was racing there because he really wanted to see Blaine and make sure that his first day was okay.

But when he spotted Tina talking to Mike in the corner of the choir room, Blaine no where to be found, he started to panic.

"Tina, where's Blaine?"

"Oh, he's with Finn... something about sports..."

Oh no. Finn didn't.

No, there was no way that Finn thought it was a good idea to take Blaine to some... football try out or something.

The boy who had only just learned to walk a few months ago... was going to play football?

Well no, that couldn't be the case... because Mike, Artie, Puck... all the other Glee boys on the football team were here... so obviously nothing football related was going on today...

So if Finn wasn't having Blaine try out for football, what sport was he having him try out for?

"Blaine, you're soaked! What happened to you?"

Kurt turned his head when he heard Rachel's voice, spotting Finn and Blaine in the doorway, Blaine's hair dripping wet and his dry clothes sticking to his wet skin and slowly becoming damp.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt said as he rushed over, Blaine smiled and nodded, though he looked a bit confused.

"Finn, hallway... _now_." Kurt said through his teeth, pushing his step brother into the empty hallway with one hand and dragging Blaine along with the other.

"Start explaining."

"Well, I figured that Blaine needed to make some more friends, and have a hobby outside of glee club, especially since he won't be able to sing in glee club anyway, so I had him try out for the swim team."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't plan on him trying out today, I just figured I'd bring him with me to ask the coach when try outs were, and then we'd head straight here."

"If you didn't plan on him trying out today, why is he soaked?"

"Because try outs are the same day as football, and I knew I wouldn't be able to go with him to the actual try outs, so I figured he could just... swim around a bit before glee club to show the coach why he should be on the team and-"

"Do you _listen_ to yourself when you speak?"

"Uh..."

"You made Blaine _swim_?"

"It didn't turn out well."

"No kidding." He said sarcastically. "Are you insane?"

"He's a merman, I thought it was the perfect sport for him."

"_Was_, Finn. He _was_ a merman, as in... not anymore. Now he's a human. A human who's never swam with legs. His only experience swimming is with a fin, do you see a fin on him? No!"

"I didn't think about that."

"Obviously."

"Well, how was I suppose to know he'd almost drown and that the coach would have to dive in after him?"

"Even Brittany could've seen that coming!"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help him feel more at home at this school."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you meant well, it's just that you scared me half to death."

"So... I guess you wouldn't be surprised to hear that he didn't make the team..."

"Not really, no."

Finn stood there awkwardly for a moment before shuffling into the choir room.

Kurt sighed again and looked at Blaine.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Blaine nodded, though he still looked a bit confused.

Kurt figured he must've just been a bit shaken by the whole experience. The feeling of drowning was obviously something Blaine had never experienced before, along with not having any control in the water... it sure would've freaked him out if he were a merman who just turned into a human and swam for the first time.

"So... other than Finn almost killing you, how was your first day of school?"

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a thumbs up.

"Great!" He said just as Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach, shivering slightly. "God, you're probably freezing... I can't believe Finn made you swim, especially since _he_ was the one who said how cold it was this morning..." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll fix it."

Kurt pulled Blaine into the choir room, walking up to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue? This is Blaine. It's his first day here and he wanted to join Glee Club. He doesn't really talk so he won't be able to sing or anything... but he'd love to help out anyway."

"That'd be great."

"Fantastic. So... would it be okay if we missed today? I want to get him dried off so he doesn't freeze to death."

"Sure, Kurt. Do what you gotta do... but... why's he all wet?"

Kurt glared at his brother. "Ask Finn." he said before leading Blaine out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>So, the idea of Finn having Blaine try out for the swim team just came to me and I had to write it. xD<p>

New chapter coming soon! Hope you enjoyed this one! :D


	15. Brittany's Halloween Party

Thanks to Finn's brilliant idea of Blaine joining the swim team, Kurt had to put off his shopping spree with Blaine.

Well, not entirely.

A few weeks had passed, and they were technically in a clothing store, just not the type of clothes you'd expect.

They were shopping for Halloween costumes so they had something to wear to Brittany's costume party.

Blaine still didn't totally understand the holiday, even though both Kurt and Finn had tried on more than one occasion to explain it to him.

But he got the basic idea. People dressed up in funny clothes and ate something called candy.

He just didn't understand why.

"Do you see anything you like?" Kurt asked, Blaine scribbling on his notepad before handing it over.

"Why aren't you looking?" Kurt read out loud. "I don't buy costumes, I make my own." he replied as he handed the pad back to Blaine.

Blaine scribbled something else, holding the pad out to Kurt again.

"Why can't I make my costume?" Kurt read before shrugging. "I don't know, I didn't really think about that... you can if you want to, but first you have to decide what you want to be. Try to think of something that no one else would think of. Nothing more embarrassing then showing up to a costume party wearing the same costume as someone else."

Blaine scrunched his face up, something he always did when he was thinking (Kurt found it to be quite adorable), before glancing around as if he hoped something he saw at the costume shop would give him an idea.

His face lit up when he finally spotted something, grabbing it and putting it on his face, smiling at Kurt.

"You're... going to be an elephant?" Kurt said, obviously confused as he looked at the trunk on Blaine's face.

Blaine bit his lip, looking around before grabbing something else and placing it on his head.

"A crown... I still don't get it, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes, scribbling quickly on the pad.

"A picture of a TV?" Kurt questioned as he looked at the paper before realizing what Blaine was trying to say with the elephant trunk, crown, and drawing of a TV. "You're going to be Babar! That elephant you saw on TV last week! I'm impressed... well done, very creative." Kurt said with a smile.

Kurt certainly never would've thought of that. But Blaine had become quite the channel surfer, so he probably should've expected him to think of something that he'd seen on TV.

He liked the idea. It was unique, he knew nobody else would be in the same costume, and it wouldn't be that difficult to put together, so Kurt could help him without taking away too much time from making his own costume.

"Alright, let's see if there's anything else around here we could use for our costumes."

Blaine scribbled on the pad again, furrowing his brow a bit as he handed it to Kurt.

"What are you dressing up as?" Kurt read before smiling. "A sea monkey."

Blaine tilted his head a bit and smiled, Kurt was sure that he'd be laughing if he could manage making any sound.

"Hey, you love the idea." He said, Blaine smiling more and making a heart with his hands, scrunching his nose up playfully as Kurt laughed.

* * *

><p>Kurt had to say, he was quite impressed with everyone's costumes. Some of the gang from New Directions got together and dressed as characters from the Rugrats, Rachel had showed up as the swan queen from Black Swan, and Brittany was dressed as a mermaid.<p>

"Blaine, do you like my costume?" Brittany asked with a hopeful smile.

Blaine smiled back, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, I worked really hard on it, I wanted to make you feel at home, since you probably miss all your mermaid friends in the ocean."

"For the last time, Brittany, he's not a mermaid." Puck shouted over the music as he made his way across the dance floor and over to the food.

"Don't worry, Blaine. Everyone else might not believe in you, but I do. You're magical, like a unicorn." She stated. "Tell you what, to show you how nice us humans are, I'll help you do whatever you have to do to get your voice back and stay on land, okay?"

Blaine blinked a few times, obviously caught off guard as he looked her over.

"It's like the Little Mermaid, you have to kiss somebody, right? I still think you should kiss Kurt because he obviously has the hots for you, it was confirmed on my last episode of Fondue For Two."

Blaine was basically starring at Brittany like she had three heads by this point.

What the hell was she talking about? What was Fondue For Two, and what did it mean to have the hots for somebody?

"It's simple. Just get him under some mistletoe. If you're both standing under the mistletoe it's like a law that you have to kiss, so we just have to find some mistletoe, put you and Kurt under it, and then he'll kiss you, it's simple."

"Brittany, what are you telling him? He looks terrified." Mike said with a small laugh as he walked by.

"That information is classified, I can't tell you that." She said before winking at Blaine and leaving.

"Don't worry, nobody ever knows what Brittany's talking about, but she's harmless." Mike said, smiling.

Blaine bit his lip before smiling back.

"I love your costume by the way, really creative."

He smiled more. Mike was really nice... why didn't he hang with Mike more often? He'd have to make a mental note of that.

"Hey, Tina's looking for you." Artie said before glancing at Blaine. "And I'm pretty sure that Kurt's looking for you."

"Thanks, man." Mike said to Artie before smiling at Blaine again. "It was nice talking to you."

Blaine gave Artie a bit of a confused look as Mike left.

"He's over there." Artie said as he pointed in the opposite direction.

Blaine mouthed a thank you before heading over, smiling at Kurt.

"There you are, where have you been all night?" Kurt said, but before Blaine could respond he continued. "Explaining what I'm suppose to be is getting really old and... is that mistletoe above our heads?"

Blaine looked at Kurt curiously before looking up. So_ that's_ what mistletoe is...

He shrugged and looked back at Kurt, a small smile on his face as he raised his shoulders slightly and bit down on his lip again.

"Brittany, why did you hang mistletoe at a Halloween party?"

"Who says mistletoe is only for Christmas?"

"Um... everyone?"

"I just wanted to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah, and Blaine."

"I'm lost."

"I put it up so that you could kiss Blaine."

"What?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Brittany... can I talk to you in the other room?" He glanced back and Blaine and sighed. "Sorry about that, I hope she didn't make you feel awkward with that whole mistletoe thing. Brittany's a little... she can sometimes... she kind of... Brittany's an airhead." he said before walking away.

Blaine sighed and pulled the elephant trunk off his face, stomping his foot lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

"I told you, I put up mistletoe so that you could kiss Blaine."

"But why?"

"Because you want to."

"Stop saying that so loudly, what if people hear you?"

"Well, you do, don't you?"

"Britt-"

"Because I know he wants to kiss you."

"Excuse me?"

"It's kind of obvious."

"Not this again. Look, Brittany. I know you think that Blaine's something out of the Little Mermaid, but this isn't a Disney cartoon. I'm not Blaine's Prince Eric."

"So, he's your Prince Eric?"

Kurt sighed.

"Look, I know you're uncomfortable talking about Blaine being a mermaid but I know for a fact that he wants to kiss you, so even if I'm wrong about your magical unicorn kisses turning Blaine human forever and giving him his voice back, it'll still be worth it... it's a win win situation."

Kurt's eyes got wide. "I'm sorry... what?"

"He wants to kiss you. He's totally crushing on you."

"You... you don't know that for sure."

"I think you should stop worry so much and just plant one on his face before someone else snatches up that fine piece of mermaid tail." Brittany said before shrugging and walking off.

Kurt blinked a few times before leaning against the wall.

This didn't mean anything, did it?

It was just Brittany being Brittany again... right?

There was no real proof that Blaine liked him.

Brittany said crazy things all the time. Didn't make them true.

Well, there was no use worrying about it now.

No, no, now was not the time to stress about it.

Right now, he had to focus on this Halloween party.

He had to pretend that he was having fun, not mentally freaking out about something Brittany said.

He couldn't risk people asking him what was wrong if he focused on this now.

If they asked, he wouldn't know what to say.

What if they figured it out?

The last thing he wanted was for everyone to find out that he liked Blaine.

Because what if Brittany was wrong?

What if Blaine didn't like him back?

What if Blaine found out Kurt liked him and things got awkward?

Then Blaine would be screwed.

Because he'd feel too awkward around Kurt to stay human, but he couldn't go back to the ocean with that sea witch waiting to turn him into her slave... or worse.

He couldn't put Blaine through that.

Dang it, he promised himself he wouldn't think about this now.

No more worrying, save that for when the party is over.

Right now, he just had to play it cool and pretend like nothing happened.

When he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously when he saw who was standing there.

"Blaine, hey... did you need something?"

Blaine handed him the notepad, and Kurt almost fell over when he read what Blaine had written.

_What does it mean when someone "has the hots for you"?_

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness, some people sure were upset by the lack of Blaine in the last chapter.<p>

Just because there are some brotherly Furt moments in the story, that doesn't mean there won't be plenty of Blaine too. I have a reason behind everything I do, so don't worry! :]

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, a new one is coming soon! :D


	16. Kurt and Blaine's Snowball Fight

Kurt had no idea how he managed getting out of explaining what "has the hots for you" meant to Blaine, but he did it. It took a lot of awkward subject changes and even some avoiding Blaine all together, but eventually, Blaine either took the hint that it was a question Kurt didn't want to answer, or he forgot about it entirely... either way, he stopped asking, and Kurt was extremely grateful for that.

Things had sort of been passing in a blur after Brittany's party. He couldn't get what she said out of his head. Blaine had a crush on him, Blaine wanted to kiss him.

Oh, how he wanted that to be true.

But he still didn't know for sure, so he was going to have to find out for himself.

He couldn't just come out and ask Blaine if he liked him or not, because... well, people just didn't do that. Besides, with Blaine, he'd probably be totally innocent and write something like "Yes, Kurt! Of course I like you, you're an amazing friend!" and just not understand the question at all.

He decided to put it off until after Thanksgiving, Blaine was too confused and distracted by the holiday for him to get any straight answers anyway.

He didn't seem to understand holidays much at all, although this particular holiday, he was too distracted by the many delicious foods to care that it made no sense, so he didn't ask as many questions as he did about Halloween.

When everyone went around the table and said what they were thankful for, and Blaine just smiled and pointed to Kurt, it only made things even harder.

Why did Blaine have to be so cute?

Why did Blaine have to be so sweet?

Why did Blaine have to be so perfect?

Why did Blaine have to make this so hard by being so wonderful?

He was everything Kurt ever wanted in a guy.

Unfortunately, Kurt couldn't go through with his plan to find out if Blaine liked him when Thanksgiving ended like he said he would, because the minute the holiday was over, everything was about preparing for Sectionals.

He sort of wondered what Blaine was going to think when they actually had to perform. Did Blaine realize that this was going to be for an audience of people? That they would all be watching and judging? That there was something to win?

Did he know what winning would mean to the glee club?

He was pretty sure that Blaine didn't totally understand what Sectionals was.

Blaine seemed to sense that it was something important, because he was practicing like mad, working really hard to make sure he could mouth every word to every song, making sure he knew every dance move there was to know.

Kurt sort of hoped Blaine didn't totally understand Sectionals. He was working hard, but he was having fun. He wanted Blaine to have fun. He didn't want to tell him how important this was, what it meant if they lost, because he didn't want to make Blaine nervous. He just wanted Blaine to enjoy himself.

Blaine had never gotten to dance before, he just wanted him to enjoy the experience not spend the night a nervous wreck wondering if they'd win or lose.

Even if they did lose, Kurt would be happy knowing that Blaine had the time of his life.

As they stood backstage, Kurt was starting to feel a little nervous, but Blaine looked more excited than ever.

"You nervous?" he couldn't help but ask. He figured that was a safe question. Blaine had to know by now that they were performing for a live audience, he had to have seen them... maybe he just assumed that they were performing for people and that was it, he was pretty sure he hadn't put together that it was a competition, that it involved winning and losing... at least, not yet.

Blaine shook his head, a smile on his face before he tilted his head and gave Kurt a curious look.

"No... well, yeah, I'm a little nervous... but I'll be okay." He said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back before giving Kurt a hug. Blaine didn't need to write on a pad of paper for Kurt to know what he was trying to say.

"Thanks, you're going to do an amazing job out there, too..."

* * *

><p>Kurt was right. Blaine had no idea that Sectionals was a competition.<p>

Because when they won, and everyone freaked out, Blaine had no idea why everyone was so happy.

He smiled as he watched the glee club jump up and down, hug each other, he even smiled and hugged back when Mike and Tina hugged him.

He was happy to see everyone else happy, but it was more than obvious by the look on his face that he didn't know what the heck was going on.

"We won! We won, Blaine, isn't that exciting?" Tina had shouted as she hugged him.

Blaine gave Kurt a bit of a confused look, hoping that he could explain what was going on.

"We won! You know what winning is... right, Blaine?"

Blaine titled his head a bit.

"You don't have competition's where you come from?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Well, a competition is where different people do something against one another, and whoever does it better, wins."

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Winning is good, you want to win. Losing is when you... don't win. You don't want to lose." He obviously wasn't explaining this very well, he was even confusing himself. But this was never something he ever had to explain to anyone before, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Sectionals is a singing competition, and we won, which is good because this means we get to sing and dance again at Regionals."

Blaine smiled. He seemed to understand that.

Winning when you performed meant you got to perform again.

He could see why that made everyone so happy.

* * *

><p>After their win at Sectionals, it became even more difficult to start trying to find out if Blaine liked him or not, because everyone started getting ready for the next holiday on the list, Christmas... and Hanukah, as Rachel liked to remind... well, everyone.<p>

Yet another holiday to confuse Blaine.

The concept of Santa seemed to be the most confusing to him. He couldn't seem to figure out why they saw a guy in a red suit with a beard everywhere they went.

Brittany finally pulled him aside while the glee club decorated their Christmas tree to explain Santa to him... then Finn explained all the decorations, Mercedes explained the presents, and Rachel explained the meaning of Hanukah.

After everything was explained to him, he was actually really starting to enjoy this time of year. Everything looked so pretty, everyone seemed so happy, and there was always something new to watch on TV thanks to all the Christmas specials.

All the snow had sort of freaked him out at first, but when he realized that everyone else seemed to enjoy it, he started enjoying it too.

Maybe a little too much.

Because every time Kurt went outside, he somehow managed to get hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

He never had to wonder where it came from.

"Blaine! I know you did _not_ just get snow on my new outfit!" He shouted, trying to hold back a laugh as he spotted Blaine hiding behind the car in the driveway, laughing his head off, or at least he would be if he could manage making any sound.

"Okay, that is it, I've been nice, I let you throw snowballs at me every day since the holiday season started... but you've taken it too far! Prepare to get your butt kicked!" He said laughing, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at Blaine, hitting him right in the face.

"Don't mess with me, Anderson, I am like a ninja." he said with a proud smile on his face.

Blaine was a bit surprised but then smiled and grabbed more snow, throwing it at Kurt.

Kurt had to admit, he was loving this.

He felt like a kid again.

It was so nice to see Blaine experience all these things for the first time.

It was so nice to see Blaine happy.

Which reminded him that he couldn't possibly focus all his time and energy on finding out whether or not Blaine liked him.

He had to focus all his time and energy on figuring out what it was he needed to do to keep Blaine human, to keep Blaine here with him.

Because if he let himself get too distracted... this time next year, Blaine would be gone.

He didn't want this to be Blaine's last Christmas.

He didn't want this to be his last Christmas with Blaine.

He didn't want to be without Blaine, period.

He loved him too much.

He had obviously started giving this too much thought, because he was so distracted he didn't even see it coming when Blaine suddenly tackled him to the ground, knocking him into a pile of snow.

"Blaine! That is not how a snowball fight works!" He said laughing, trying to push Blaine off of him.

But before he could, Blaine grabbed a handful of snow and dropped it all over Kurt.

"Oh, you are in for it now, mister." Kurt said, flipping them over so that he was the one pinning Blaine down, throwing crazy amounts of snow on top of him before tickling his sides. "That's for getting snow all over my brand new Marc Jacobs scarf!" he said, trying to fight back a smile but failing miserably.

He finally stopped, about to get up but that was when he realized how close their faces were. He was literally right on top of Blaine... if Blaine leaned up even the tiniest bit their lips would be touching.

It was so tempting to just lean down and kiss him right then and there...

But before he could move, he heard the front door swing open and he quickly rolled off of Blaine, sitting next to him in the snow.

"What are you two doing out here?" Finn asked.

"Nothing." Kurt said quickly.

"Well, come inside, dinners ready and mom won't let me eat until everyone's at the table."

"Alright, we'll be right there." Kurt said as Finn shut the door. He could feel his face getting hot, and he noticed Blaine's was pretty red too.

"We should go inside..." He said finally standing himself up before reaching his hand out for Blaine to take so he could help him stand.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded before heading inside, Kurt sighing and looking down at his feet.

So close.

They were so close to kissing one another.

Blaine's lips had been _right there_.

And just like that, he was gone.

But maybe it was for the best, Finn interrupting them.

He was right before... he couldn't focus on whether or not Blaine liked him. He had to focus on doing whatever it took to keep Blaine here... to keep him human.

But then another thought came to him... something else he was going to have to focus on for a while.

What on Earth was Kurt going to get Blaine for Christmas?

* * *

><p>Neither Kurt or Blaine mentioned what almost happened during their snowball fight, and not just because Blaine couldn't talk. Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine thought about it, and he was afraid bringing it up might just result in making Blaine feel awkward and uncomfortable.<p>

He figured the best thing to do would be to see if Blaine ever mentioned it again, if he ever wrote something about it on his little pad of paper that he used to communicate, and if he didn't, Kurt wouldn't bring it up.

So far, he didn't.

Kurt just hoped that Blaine would like what he got him for Christmas.

Or more specifically, what he made him for Christmas.

Since Blaine was from the ocean, he figured it might be nice to make him something using sea shells, so he decorated a small blue box with shells and things, figuring Blaine could keep things inside of it, maybe it would remind him of home, in a good way.

He knew Blaine obviously didn't want to go back to the ocean, he wouldn't be here if he did, but he probably still had happy memories from there that he'd like to keep close to his heart, and this seemed like the perfect present for exactly that.

He didn't really expect Blaine to get him anything, but he still felt like even if he got nothing in return, he really should give Blaine a present.

So when Christmas morning rolled around, he was absolutely shocked when Blaine smiled at him and handed him a small box wrapped perfectly in red wrapping paper with a little green bow on top.

"Blaine, you didn't have to get me anything..." Kurt said with a smile, Blaine simply shrugged innocently and watched carefully, obviously not wanting to miss Kurt's reaction to the present.

Kurt smiled when he opened the tiny box.

"A ring... made out of... gum wrappers?" Blaine smiled and nodded, a hopeful look on his face as he waited to see if Kurt liked it.

Kurt smiled. "I love it. It's perfect." he said with a smile as he handed Blaine his gift.

"Your turn." he said happily as he waited for Blaine to open his gift.

Blaine carefully unwrapped the present, smiling down at it before looking it over.

"I made it myself, those are sea shells I found and collected while I was on that trip where we first met." Kurt pointed out. Blaine smiled more and made a heart with his hands.

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

><p>So, that took me forever to update. Sorry! I've been super busy thanks to the holidays.<p>

But hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Another one is coming soon! :D


	17. Kurt Loses Blaine

Kurt was becoming more and more nervous with each passing day. Every day that went by, every second that Blaine still couldn't speak, just meant he was losing more and more time, and he was coming closer and closer to losing Blaine forever.

He had tried to think of anything and everything, from the simple things to the complicated crazy ideas, but nothing worked. Blaine still couldn't talk, which meant Kurt still hadn't done what he needed to do to keep him human.

It was getting to be extremely stressful, to the point where Kurt lost focus on everything else in his life.

His grades were getting lower, he barely focused in Glee Club, even his wardrobe had suffered and that was really saying something.

Kurt couldn't even say whether or not they won Nationals this year, he didn't even remember being onstage performing, his mind was not focused on that.

It was focused on the fact that there were only a few weeks left, and when that time was up, Blaine was gone, forever.

Who knew what that meant. Gone forever might really mean... gone forever. Blaine might die, he had no idea. Blaine didn't seem to know either.

He'd asked Blaine on more than one occasion what would happen, but he always got different answers, which led him to believe Blaine wasn't entirely sure himself and was just trying to avoid upsetting him.

All of this was why Kurt nearly fell over when Santana told them all what her father had arranged to reward them for how well they'd done at Nationals.

Her father was paying for the Glee Club to go on a trip... to the very place where Kurt first met Blaine.

"We're not going." Kurt said as he paced back and forth, Blaine's head moving as he watched him.

"We can't risk it, we can't. If you're here when your time is up, it'll be much harder for the sea witch to find you, so maybe you'll get to stay anyway, but if we're there, she'll be able to find you no problem, so we're not going." he said, suddenly realizing he was basically talking to himself. "Agreed?"

Blaine shrugged lightly.

"Then again, it'll look funny if we don't go, won't it?" Kurt said as he walked to the other side of the room. "We should go. I mean, we'll be back before your deadline, so you'll be safe, right?" Blaine gave a nod. "Right... so we'll go."

Kurt bit his lip. "Then again, what if she knows you plan on coming back and gets you a few days early just to make sure you don't skip town? No, she wouldn't do that... a deadline's a deadline and you wouldn't be punished early if you still have time, because we do... we still have time..." He shook his head after a moment. "No, we shouldn't risk it, we're not going."

Blaine let out a sigh as Burt entered the room.

"Hey, you two excited for the trip?" Burt asked as he sat down on the couch.

"We're not going." Kurt replied.

"What are you talking about, of course you're going, I already told Santana's dad that you were, which means he already got your plane tickets."

"Dad, you didn't even ask us if we wanted to go before doing that?"

"I didn't think I had to, you kids had so much fun there last year and I figured you'd want to go with all your friends in Glee Club... that's why I agreed to be one of the parent chaperones..." Burt said, a bit confused by Kurt's reaction.

"Oh no..." Kurt groaned as he fell into a sitting position on the couch.

"What is your deal, Kurt? I thought I was doing a good thing." he said honestly.

Kurt felt bad, he was making is father feel guilty and he couldn't even tell him why he was afraid to go. Maybe he shouldn't stress so much about it, like he'd said earlier, they'd be back home before Blaine's actual deadline, so going there shouldn't really put Blaine in any danger, right?

"Nothing, you're right, I'm glad we're going..." Kurt said with a small smile. "And I'm really glad that you're coming with us. It'll be fun." Burt smiled.

Kurt was just going to have to be extra careful, that was all.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you alright?" Tina asked carefully.<p>

"Huh?"

"You've been jumpy ever since we got here, you don't seem like you're having that much fun."

"Have I? I didn't realize I was being like that."

"You keep looking at the water."

"She's right, you have." Mike added after a moment.

"What do you think is going to happen, Hummel? A shark's gonna hop up on the sand and eat you?" Puck said, laughing.

"I'm going to find Blaine." Kurt mumbled under his breath before stomping off through the sand.

"Are you okay?" Blaine half smiled and nodded. "You're not comfortable being here, are you? I knew we shouldn't have come." Blaine shook his head and bit his lip, looking down. "Well, then what is it? I've never seen you this upset." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sighed. "I still have some time, Blaine, I could still figure this out, we might not have anything to worry about." Kurt said with a small smile, Blaine nodded once before walking over to where Tina and Mike were, sitting down next to them.

"He's bummed out." Finn said as he walked over to Kurt.

"I can tell, I knew this trip would upset him. We should've stayed home."

"He's not upset about the trip, dude, he's upset about the fact that you only have a bit of time left and you never figured out what you were suppose to do to keep him human. He's disappointed."

Kurt frowned. "He's given up on me, hasn't he?"

"I didn't say that..."

"But that's what you meant, isn't it? He's given up hope."

"I really wish I could just tell you what you have to do."

"Me too."

"But it won't mean anything if I have to tell you to do it."

"You keep saying that but I still don't know what it means. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because the sea witch told Blaine it won't count if you have to be told... you have to do it on your own to show you care about him."

"I do care about him, I care about him a lot, I care about him more than anything. Why isn't that enough?"

"Because you need to do more than feel it, you have to show it."

"That's why it hurts him so much that I haven't figured it out yet... because it makes him feel like I don't care about him enough to figure this out. He probably thinks I'm not even trying."

"He knows your trying, if anything that makes it all the more frustrating for us. To know what you have to do, to know you're trying so hard, and missing what's right in front of you..."

"This is going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Or the death of Blaine."

"Thanks for the reminder, Finn." Kurt said bitterly. "What am I going to do?"

"You need to stop stressing so much about what you think you need to do, and just do what you want to do."

"What does that mean?"

"Stop thinking so much about it. Next time you're with Blaine, just do what feels right."

"And that will keep him human?"

"Possibly."

Kurt sighed.

"I still can't believe you brought him here." Finn admitted.

"Why?"

"You're so worried about this sea witch thing, and you're so over protective of him, I can't believe you'd actually bring him here."

"He's safe. The deadline isn't until the fifth, and on the fifth we'll be on a plane back home, she can't get him in the air."

"Well, what if he just randomly turns back into a merman on the plane?" Kurt blinked.

"I hadn't thought about that." He admitted, feeling extremely stupid.

He hadn't thought of that. He'd been so concerned about keeping Blaine away from the sea witch, he hadn't thought about Blaine just changing back no matter where he was... "Besides, we found him on the fifth, but didn't you say that he went to talk to the sea witch the day before when you told him you were leaving? Wouldn't that make your deadline the fourth?"

Kurt's eyes widened a bit.

"Finn... what day is it?" Kurt asked slowly.

After a moment, Finn's eyes got wide like Kurt's.

"We need to find him, now." Kurt said before running over to Mike and Tina.

"Where's Blaine?" He asked, panicked.

"He went to go get something to drink..." Mike said simply before raising his eyebrows a bit as Kurt ran off. "Why? What's going on?" He called after Kurt, who ignored him and kept running.

He needed to find Blaine, and he needed to find him now. He didn't have much time left, and if he didn't get to him in time, he was going to lose him forever.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun. New chapter coming soon. Will Kurt find Blaine in time? You'll have to wait and see. ;]<p> 


	18. The Truth Comes Out

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure." Tina said.

"We think Blaine might be missing." Mike explained.

"Missing?" Quinn said, a bit shocked.

"Did I just hear that curly has gone missing?" Santana asked as she walked over, holding Brittany's hand.

"Yeah, he left a while ago and never came back." Mike said.

"And now Kurt's running around the beach like a chicken with his head cut off." Puck added.

"Maybe he went back to the ocean to live with his fish family." Brittany suggested.

"Will you drop the whole merman thing? Blaine is not a fish." Puck said with a groan.

"Hey, mohawk, back off." Santana spat out.

"Guys! We don't have time for this, we should be helping Kurt find Blaine."

"Mike's right, let's help Kurt look." Tina said.

"Leave it to the mute to go missing and ruin the whole trip." Santana mumbled as she walked past Burt.

"What is going on around here?" Burt asked Finn. "Did I just hear that Blaine's missing?"

Finn bit his lip. "Something like that."

"Where's Kurt?"

"He ran towards the docks, he's trying to find him."

"I told you kids you're not suppose to go over there..." Burt said before going after Kurt, Finn quickly following after him.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, starting to really panic. Where was he? Why wasn't he answering? What if the sea witch had already come and taken him away? What if she hurt him? What if he never saw him again?<p>

When he finally spotted Blaine under the dock, he let out a sigh of relief before racing over to him. "There you are, I was so worried about you, I've been looking for you everywhere, why did you wander off like that?" he asked as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"It's okay, guys! Kurt found him!" Kurt heard Mike yell from behind him.

"Come on, let's go, we need to get you as far away from here as we can." Kurt said, pulling on Blaine's arm, but Blaine didn't move. "Blaine?" he asked, suddenly growing worried when he noticed the pained look on Blaine's face.

"Blaine, are you okay?" He continued, but Blaine wasn't responding at all. As he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, Blaine fell to the floor, Kurt quickly kneeling down next to him and gasping when he realized what was happening.

Blaine's legs were green, the exact same shade his fin had been before he'd gotten legs.

He was too late.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain and his head fell forward as Kurt put his hands on his shoulders. He had no idea what to do, it was obvious that the transformation back to a merman was hurting Blaine, he just didn't know what to do to stop it. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the most evil, horrid, laughter he'd ever heard in his life. The sound would put any movie villain to shame, and for the first time in his life, he saw Blaine looking absolutely terrified.

He followed Blaine's gaze to the ocean, watching as the water swirled and spiraled out of control, the sky getting dark as the wind blew so harshly Kurt honestly thought he might fall over. He didn't even bother glancing back to see the confused and shocked reactions from his fellow Glee Club members who had followed him here.

He wouldn't have time to explain to them what was happening anyway.

Suddenly, the scariest creature he had ever seen which could only be described as something from a horror film popped above the water, making her way towards Blaine.

Blaine was right, she did look like a zombie.

Before he could move, she grabbed Blaine, yanking him towards the water as she laughed evilly and shrieked the words _times up _in the creepiest voice he'd ever heard.

"No!" He shouted, diving towards Blaine as quickly as he could, grabbing Blaine's hand and attempting to pull him back to the sand but Blaine's hand slipped out of his. He dove for him a second time, but he missed him just as he was pulled under.

"No, no! Blaine!" He screamed even louder than before, tears burning his eyes. He couldn't let this happen. Blaine couldn't leave him like this. Blaine hadn't even turned back into a merman completely yet... what if he couldn't breathe under water... what if he died?

"Blaine!" He yelled one last time as the large waves knocked him over.

Blaine was gone.

He wouldn't let it end this way, he refused to.

He wouldn't lose Blaine so easily, he wouldn't allow him to slip through his grasp just like that.

So he ran, just ran, as fast as he could towards the water, until he felt someone grab his arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"He hasn't changed back completely, dad, I have to save him, what if he drowns?"

"What do you mean changed back completely? Kurt, what the hell is going on?"

Kurt took that moment to glance back at the shocked faces of everyone in New Directions, as well as his own father.

"Blaine's a merman." He said softly, tears running down his face.

"Wait a minute... you mean Brittany was _right_?" Puck asked loudly, shock evident on his face.

"Maybe you'll listen to me next time a magical creature joins our glee club." Brittany said with a shrug.

Kurt sighed before continuing.

"Blaine's a merman I met last time I was here, he didn't want me to leave, so he traded away his voice so that he could come with me... I've been lying to all of you about who Blaine really is. But I had a good reason... would you have believed me if I told you the truth?"

Kurt looked back and forth between everyone before watching as Puck stepped forward. "You're never going to be able to get him if you just dive in."

"I can't just let him go..."

"I know, that's why we're going to need a boat."

This wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>Only two more chapters! Whattt? Dun dun dun, what will happen next, you'll have to wait and see. :]<p> 


	19. The Rescue Mission

Blaine couldn't help but think that the feeling of drowning was very odd. He just kept gasping, hoping that if he did it enough eventually some good would come of it, and when he looked down and saw a fin that he hadn't seen in a year, he knew it would.

Doing the first thing that came to mind, he whipped his tail forward, hitting the sea witch that had a hold on him square in the face before swimming off as fast as he could. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he had to get away.

He decided the smartest thing to do would be to swim up, if he got out of the water, he was further away from her, so he yanked off the shirt he'd been wearing, it would only slow him down, swimming as quickly as he could to the surface.

Once his head popped above the water, he heard it.

"Blaine!"

His head whipped around in an attempt to find where the voice was coming from.

"Blaine!"

He heard again, he knew that voice.

"We're coming to get you!"

It was Kurt.

He quickly spotted a rather large boat, instantly recognizing the people on it and swimming as fast as he could toward it.

Until he suddenly felt himself being yanked into the air upside down by his fin.

He looked up, there was nothing holding him there, so how on Earth...

That was when he spotted her, the sea witch, laughing that evil laugh of hers as she held her hand up, using her dark magic to hold Blaine just above the water.

"Let him go!" Kurt shouted as he leaned against the side of the boat.

"Sorry, but you had your chance, and you failed, so now, he belongs to me." She said wickedly.

"You can't do this!"

"Oh, I believe I can. Little Princey signed a contract. His soul is mine."

Blaine's eyes widened a bit.

"What's the matter, Blaine?" She asked darkly. "It was all part of our deal. You had a year to be human and fool around with these filthy creatures, and if you failed, I got your voice, and your soul. Did you honestly think that if you couldn't get him to fall in love with you that you'd just get your voice back, return home, and be on your way?"

Kurt blinked in shock. "What?" He whispered as Blaine continued to struggle.

"Nothing comes free, Prince Blaine, you failed, which means I own you. Your voice will help return my youth and beauty, and I'll use you as bait to trap your father. Soon the entire undersea kingdom will be mine, and all because you fell in love with a human."

Kurt could see the tears in Blaine's eyes. "Blaine..."

"You risked everything for someone who couldn't even love you back after an entire year of being together... was it worth it?"

"She's lying!" Blaine whipped his head around to look at Kurt. "She's wrong, Blaine... I do love you... I've been in love with you for a long time... if love was what would've kept you human, then you shouldn't be a merman right now."

"It wasn't enough to just love him, you had to prove it with a kiss."

Kurt looked at Blaine, who glared at the sea witch, moving his mouth as if he were trying to say something. "Well, of course I tricked you, I wouldn't have all this control over you if I had told you that you lose everything if you fail to win his love. Why would I tell you stupid little merfolk that I get your soul and total control over you if you don't succeed? Nobody would come to me if I did. I have to play dirty, and now, your voice, your legs, everything you hold dear will remain in here forever... it will all go towards making me young and beautiful again, and I finally get what I want." She said as she held up a necklace made entirely of sea shells.

Before Kurt was even totally aware of what was happening, Blaine reached over and grabbed the necklace, ripping it off her neck. The moment it was away from her, the invisible grip she had on Blaine disappeared and he fell back into the water.

"No! Come back here with that you little monster!" She shouted as Blaine swam to the boat.

As soon as Blaine got near them, Kurt, Finn, and Puck pulled Blaine onto the boat, watching as he held the necklace up above his head.

"No! Don't you dare!" She shouted.

"Smash it, Blaine! Do it!" Kurt said.

"Don't do it, Blaine! If you destroy that, you'll destroy everything!"

"You'll destroy her! Break it, Blaine!" Puck said.

"Would you really trust him on this? A boy who didn't even know creatures like you existed until a moment ago?"

"Don't listen to her, Blaine, she's trying to trick you! Just like she did before!" Kurt said.

"It's probably the source of all her magic, destroy it!" Mike added.

"The only thing in there is your voice, and your legs, if you break that necklace the only thing you're destroying is your chances at happiness. You'll lose it all." She said with an evil smirk. "Do you honestly think these people would still care about you if you stay the way you are now? You're giving up any hope of being with that boy if you destroy that necklace."

Blaine bit his lip and lowered his hand slightly.

"That's it, give it back to me..."

"No, Blaine, she's lying again... I love you. I do, and I will, no matter what. Whether you have a voice, or not, whether you have legs or a fin, I love you, nothing is going to change that... she's just trying to scare you. Please, Blaine... you have to know that I love you no matter what, even if I never get to hear you say it back... please... I love you, we all care about you..."

Blaine bit down on his lip before glaring at the sea witch and smashing the necklace as hard as he could against the floor of the boat.

"No!" She shrieked, Blaine did it again.

"You fool! Do you realize what you're doing?" She asked as Blaine hit it a third time, watching as it fell to pieces, a bright light flashing, the force of it so strong that Blaine flew back and knocked Kurt over.

He heard a horrible scream from the sea witch. When he looked back up, she was no where to be found.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>So this was actually the idea that came into my head first that inspired the rest of the story. It was fun to finally write it out. Yay! Blaine's safe! But how will he and Kurt be together if he's a merman forever? Plus never got his voice back... or did he? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. :]<p> 


	20. The Happy Ending

Kurt sat with Blaine on the dock, sitting indian style as his hand lightly brushed against Blaine's fin.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine, for everything, I truly am." He said softly. Blaine smiled and reached over to put his hand on top of Kurt's, squeezing it lightly. "If I had just figured it out a little sooner, you could've gotten your voice back, you could've stayed human, we could've been together."

Blaine gave Kurt a look.

"Okay, so technically _I_ never figured it out... don't rub it in." Blaine smiled. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Blaine sighed.

"Are you sure you can't talk? I was sure that when you smashed that necklace your voice would come back." Blaine shook his head and shrugged.

"But it doesn't make any sense, the bright light, it went right to your mouth, to your throat... I thought for sure it was your voice." He sighed. "I'm so angry with myself, if I had just kissed you when I wanted to..." His voice trailed off and he saw Blaine raise his eyebrows.

"Well... I suppose there's nothing stopping me from kissing you now..." he said softly before leaning in and pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine blinked once in surprise before smiling against Kurt's lips.

"Wow..."

Kurt's eyes widened a bit. "Blaine!"

"Oh my gosh... I spoke, my voice... it's back!" Blaine said happily before tackling Kurt in a hug.

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "That's amazing!" He said in response before pulling away. "But how did that happen? I thought your voice was gone forever... what made it come back?"

"Well, my deal with the sea witch was that my voice would come back when you kissed me... I guess there was no deadline on that part of the deal."

Kurt smiled even more. "I'm glad that you have your voice back, at least we managed to get things back to the way they were."

Blaine frowned. "But, I don't want things to be the way they were..."

"I don't either. But I don't see how we can be together now that you're a merman again, and we're certainly not going to any more sea witches for favors."

"I wish there was something we could do." Blaine said softly as he squeezed Kurt's hand. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Hey, I'm never saying goodbye to you, remember?" Kurt said quietly. "We'll figure something out... we'll still be in each others lives."

"But it won't be the same, because we won't be together."

Kurt sighed and looked down at the broken pieces of the necklace in Blaine's hand. "You know, you really should do something with that. Get rid of it or something, it freaks me out."

"Yeah, it freaks me out too, to think that all her power was in this tiny little necklace, that she could be destroyed so easily."

"Throw it in the water or something, I don't want to look at it anymore."

"Maybe I should smash it into smaller pieces, make sure it's completely destroyed, you know?"

"That's not a bad idea..."

"Can you hand me that rock?"

"Sure." Kurt said, reaching over and grabbing the rock before handing it to Blaine, watching as he smashed the shells into even smaller tiny little pieces.

Suddenly, as the rock came in contact with part of the necklace, the blinding bright light returned, Kurt having to cover his eyes with his hands as Blaine fell back and rolled off the dock and into the water.

Kurt gasped before crawling over to the edge of the dock and looking over it.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" He asked as Blaine popped his head above the water.

"I'm alright." He responded, looking a bit surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You said you had an extra pair of swim trunks, right?"

Kurt tilted his head a bit in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"Because... I think I need them."

Kurt's eyes widened a bit and he smiled slightly.

"You mean..."

"Yep."

"You have..."

"Uh huh."

"Blaine..."

"She did say my voice and legs were trapped in that necklace."

"So when you smashed it..."

"So... about that bathing suit?"

Kurt smiled even more. "Be right back!" He said before running off to get it.

When he came back, he tossed it into the water, helping Blaine back up onto the dock once he had the swimsuit on.

Blaine clung to Kurt, causing him to laugh as he toppled on top of him.

"I'm human!" He said happily as his body rested on top of Kurt's.

"You're heavy!" Kurt responded with a laugh.

Blaine turned slightly and looked at his feet, smiling widely.

"I have a scar on my foot! On my _foot_, Kurt! I have feet!"

"Why do you have a scar on your foot?"

"The hook, remember? When you found me I had a fishing hook in my fin... just because my fin turned into legs doesn't mean the scar disappeared."

"I can't believe that was a year ago."

"I can't believe I have legs again! I'm human!"

"So I've heard!" Kurt said as he continued to laugh before leaning up and kissing Blaine again.

"This means we can stay together!" Blaine said with a smile. "We'll be together forever! Forever and ever and ever!"

"Boy, I forgot how much you talk." Kurt teased before Blaine suddenly pulled away and hopped up, running off.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked between laughs as he sat himself up.

"I have to go ask Finn what a dude is!" Blaine said as he turned back to look at Kurt before continuing to run off as Kurt burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>The end! Yay for happy endings! I can't believe this story is over. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think. :]<p> 


End file.
